Pasion de Cristal
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha sismpre habìa sido respetado y alabado entre hombres y mujeres por su gran personalidad ficico; y habilidad para el jockey... que pasara con todo esto, cuando tenga que dejar su deporte favorito para ser -¿¡¿patinador artistico? -
1. introduccionprologo

**_

* * *

_**

hola!!! a todooss!!! aqui estoy con un nuevo fic n.n se me acaba de ocurrir ahorita que me vole la clase de calculo

**_esque ya casi la tengo pasada asì que es como que que flojera jajaja espero les guste _**

**_algunas indicaciones o advertencias es que me ahrrare las descripsiones de los perdonajes salvo algunos detalles y es que_**

**_conocemos perfectamente a los personajes no? otra cosa sera que tal vez sea un poco OC en algunos pero nada grave _**

**_y pues ya se ira desarrollando la historia conforme avancen los capis bueno sin mas que decir yo me retiro porque ya me estan _**

**_corriendo los profesores xD nos veremos baybay_**

**_¡¡¡DEJEN RR POR FA!! n.n_**

* * *

_**Pasión de cristal**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la ciudad al norte Konoha del país del fuego, se iniciaba el día temprano a las 6 am y ya había movimiento considerable en las calles así como en comercios, librerías y escuelas.

Y precisamente en una escuela, la Konoha elite School algunas de sus clases extraescolares empezaban exactamente a las 6 am había desde algebra avanzada hasta cocina internacional, no por nada era una de las mejores escuelas a nivel mundial con internado y no era suficiente ser hijo de una importante personalidad si no también tenia que ganarse el derecho de pertenecer a tan prestigiosa institución

Ubicándonos mas específicamente en uno de los gimnasios de la institución estaba la pista de hielo donde entrenaban patinadores artísticos y jugadores de jockey de 6 a 8 entrenaban un poco los artísticos y precisamente se encuentra ahora practicando una de nuestros protagonistas

Sakura Haruno estudiante de Medicina en la Konoha Elite School 18 años con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda, se encontraba patinando, tranquilamente en el hielo y si era patinadora artística, algo que hacia desde pequeña, además de ser una de las maneras mas placenteras de recordar a su difunta madre

Quitando eso la pelirosa repasaba mentalmente su rutina de patinaje y su rutina diaria:

En la primera era patinar unos 6 segundos elegantemente una pequeña pirueta etc. Etc.

En la segunda fue de 6 a 8 entrenar de 9 a 3 sus clases de medicina de 4 a 6más entrenamiento para finalmente poder irse su dormitorio a realizar tareas y dormirse hasta el próximo día

Y así siguió su entrenamiento en el hielo sin imaginar que su vida tendría algunos cambios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del mundo igualmente en una pista de hielo se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha jugador de jockey estaba en su entrenamiento ignorando los gritos de sus fans detestaba que hicieran eso no lo dejaban concentrarse lo suficiente en su entrenamiento y mas porque actualmente entre las gradas se encontraba un tal Hatake Kakashi de la KES diciendo que buscaba talentos y claro que él era un talento así que no se debería distraer con los chillidos de sus fans

¡Que si deseaba entrar en la KES por supuesto! Ya llevaba estudiados 4 semestres de Ingeniero Químico en el instituto de Suna era un buen instituto pero no se le podía comparar con el KES y ahora que se le presentaba una oportunidad de ser becado (aunque no lo necesitase) para esa escuela no descansaría hasta alcanzarle según escucho decir a un maestro se enviaron a 5 maestros a inspeccionar cada uno una escuela de renombre para de ahí sacar mas talentos y becarlos y por maestro serian 2 los afortunados

Así que la competencia era demasiada pero no se dejaría vencer por todos esos mediocres ya les demostraría quien es el mejor

Terminada su presentación con aquel sujeto del departamento de becas se dirigió fuerte y confiado a las regaderas porque era obvio que el entraría en ese colegio solo estaban los excelentes y por supuesto que el era excelente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado un tiempo le llego la noticia de su acreditación para el colegio KES

Hn –

Ahora realmente ignoraba lo que el destino le deparaba …

* * *

muahahahaha espero les haya gustado subire rapido el capi uno ya que es realmente corto el prologo bueno nos veremoss ja nee!!

se cuidan y coman frutas y verduras =)


	2. alumnos del KES

**_Konishiwaa!!!! miles de miles de gracias a todos quienes han pasado a leer de verdad que me alegraron mucho el dia _**

**_pues imaginense despues de que nos tuvieran esperando mas de 4 hrs para saber resultados de inorganica me dio gusto_**

**_ver sus rr ojala que este tambien les guste, si algo no entienden me dicen y tratare de aclararselos ^^ _**

**_bueno este capi es como para conocer algunos presonajes un poquitin de historia y... así jejeje _**

**_espero que anden super si hay errores me avisan plis!!! y creo que es todo! tratare de actualizar para el fn de semana no _**

**_les prometo nada porque es epoca de examenes así que bay bay _**

* * *

En el dormitorio de una majestuosa mansión, se encontraba dormida una pelirosa; eran alrededor de las 8:30 am y ella seguía sumida en lo que parecía ser un bello sueño, aunque todo lo bello siempre tiene un final para bien o para mal, así es como Takeshi hermano menor de la "durmiente" entro en la habitación de su hermana mayor para despertarla "gentilmente" como su padre le había pedido.

Muchos catalogaban a Takeshi como el angelito de la familia por sus lindas facciones, su cabello castaño claro casi rubio, sus ojos aquamarinos, y su piel blanca, y quitando eso de personalidad era realmente "Daniel el travieso"

-Jejeje –

Takeshi traía en sus manos una toalla empapada de agua fría la estaba poniendo sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa cuando una voz lo detuvo, congelándolo de pies a cabeza

-Takeshi… quita eso de la cara de Sakura – un pelirrojo de ojos guindo se encontraba recostado en la puerta - Ya déjate de tonterías despierta a Sakura sin usar eso y bajen a desayunar, se nos hace tarde – dicho esto se marcho

-Oshh Sasori-onichan siempre arruina la diversión – se giro para ver de nuevo a su hermana dándose la sorpresa de que ya se encontraba despierta

-De nuevo te regaño Sasori ¿verdad? – su voz ronca debido a su estado de modorres daba algo de gracia, así que su hermano no tuvo de otra mas que sonreírle

-Así es nee-chan baja ya a desayunar que Otto-san esta algo apurado – suspiro y se encamino al piso de abajo

La joven se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a asearse, mientras lo hacía recordaba cual era el motivo de despertar tan temprano en vacaciones y es que hoy se cumplían 10 años desde la muerte de su madre y siempre en esa fecha iban al cementerio a visitarle

La familia de Sakura ahora se componía por su padre Hideki Haruno un señor de 44 años de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, después estaba su hermano mayor Sasori de 20 años, luego ella y por ultimo el pequeño Takeshi de 12 años

Su madre siempre había sido una persona sana física y mentalmente. Nunca imaginaron que en una redada en la que se habían envuelto uno de los criminales los metería en el lío y mataría a Naoko Haruno una mujer de 40 años de edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos jade

Sin poder evitarlo Sakura recordó el momento de su muerte, peor aun

_Fue ella la única de su familia que vio el momento en que ese hombre le disparaba_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Distintas familias se encontraban en una fiesta de caridad cuando de pronto apareció unos sujetos queriéndose llevar todos los fondos reunidos los policías que habían en el lugar trataron por todos los medios posibles que todos salieran ilesos pero…_

_-Mami!! – una pequeña pelirosa grito al ver como un sujeto tenía tomada del brazo a su mamá _

_Se fijo en todos los lugares y no pudo encontrar ni a sus hermanos ni a su papa, escucho un horrible ruido que la hizo dar un respingo en su lugar giro su vista hacia su madre y vio que el sujeto le había disparado, en seguida de eso unos oficiales lo agarraron mientras llamaban por los radios a una ambulancia_

_La pequeña Sakura estaba en unos sillones al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su mama, los oficiales la habían llevado ahí para que sus familiares pudieran recogerla cuando fuerana ver a la mujer del disparo, que identificaron como la mama de la menor _

_-Saku-chan – _

_-Hai Oka-san? - con un temblor en su voz le respondió _

_-Cariño quiero que cuides mucho a tus hermanos y a tu papa – _

_A pesar de ser tan pequeña ella sabía que indirecta era la que le estaba dando su mama_

_-Oka-san tu vas a estar bien, no digas eso – entre lagrimas hablaba _

_-prométeme que serás fuerte y una buena niña – _

_-Hai, te quiero mucho Oka-san… - dijo para acostarse con ella y abrazarla _

_-Yo también Saku-chan, cuídate y también a Hide-kun y tus hermanos, una cosa mas… -_

_-…- Sakura la miraba con cariño, tristeza, _

_-Recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre hay una solución a los problemas ok? – _

_-Hai – _

_Y esa noche fue la ultima noche que pudieron compartir madre e hija, Sakura durmió en el pecho de su madre al igual que ella durmió con su hijita solo que ya no abriría los ojos, abrazo a su pequeña y se rindió al cansancio _

_-Naoko Sakura!!! – el señor Haruno entro a la habitación despertando solo a una de las dos mujeres de su vida al ver la carita de Sakura enrojecida por los llantos incontenibles, sabía que era lo que paso, solo cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras gotas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas…-_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-SAKURA!! Hasta que hora crees que te vamos a estar esperando!!? – la voz de su padre sonaba cansada

-YA VOY!!! – bajo ya arreglada al living donde su familia ya estaba lista, su padre llevaba un traje sencillo negro, uno muy parecido al que solía usar del diario en la empresa, su hermano mayor llevaba un pantalones de vestir negro al igual que una camisa de seda negra, y su hermano Takeshi, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino. Y ella simplemente había optado por un vestido negro hasta poco arriba de las rodillas y de manga corta, con encaje al final de la falda y las mangas, y su cabello atado en una media cola con un moñito negro

Así fueron al cementerio a visitar a Naoko Haruno, a pocos días de entrar al colegio

* * *

En el jardín de una gran mansión se encontraba la familia Uchiha, tomando la cena

-Sasuke, me entere que fuiste admitido en el Konoha Elite School felicidades – dijo su padre con tono seco y nada carente de orgullo Fugaku Uchiha

-Gracias – dijo de la misma manera el aludido

-Lo malo será que mi Sasuke-chan se ira a la capital y no podre verlo hasta las vacaciones – dijo en tono melancólico Mikoto Uchiha

-No te preocupes Oka-san estoy segura que no le echaras mucho de menos, recuerda que yo estaré contigo – dijo en tono divertido Itachi hermano mayor de los Uchiha

-Hmp – y a Sasuke le molestaba esa actitud de parte de su hermano

La familia Uchiha siempre se había echo notar por su increíblemente algo orgullo ego y unión familiar aunque, esta unión familiar, era muy extraña ya que la mayoría del tiempo parecía como si no les importara en lo mas mínimo el otro miembro de la familia

-Empezare a empacar mañana a primera hora sale mi vuelo – y sin mas salió hacia su habitación a empacar tal y como había dicho

Estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando escucho su celular lo tomo y contesto

-Que quiere? –

-_TEME!! Hola que tal que estas haciendo? Ya cenaste? Ah! Maldito porque no me invitaste mira que yo.. –_

-Usuratonkachi que es lo que quieres – dijo fastidiado

_-Siempre tan amargado teme, solo te llamaba para salir, hoy se estrena la película del 007 y quiero verla, vamos teme será divertido! – _

-No tengo tiempo – y ese sería el momento perfecto de decirle a su mejor/amigo/rival la gran" noticia – estoy empacando mañana sale mi vuelo hacia la capital fui admitido en el KES – sonrió arrogante mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo

_-¡¿Qué que?! NO!!! O sea que eres tu el otro que gano!!? ¡¡y yo que creía que ahora me libraría de ti!! NOOO ¡¡porque a mi!! – _

-De que demonios hablas?- algo no estaba bien podía presentirlo

_-Teme yo también fui aceptado ahí –_

-¿Qué? O sea que… -

_-Te veo mañana temprano en el aeropuerto teme Jajajaja – y colgó _

No podía ser, justo cuando creía haberse librado del dobe, le dice eso que asco, pero bueno muy… muy… muy en el fondo le daba gusto que a el también lo hayan admitido de los dos era al rubio a quien le daba mas ilusión por decirlo de aluna manera, ese colegio, rezaba a cada uno de los dioses y de las distintas religiones que este fuera un buen año

_Y eso que el no era religioso ni nada por el estilo pero con el dobe es mejor prevenir y pedir toda la ayuda posible _

Ahora si podría terminar su carrera de IQ bien pues sabía que las empresas industrias y de mas negocios preferían a los egresados del KES por su alto coeficiente y buenos cimientos en las distintas carreras, además de que disfrutaría al máximo siendo miembro del equipo de jockey de la escuela, que era el mejor de todo el país

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Había llegado por fin del cementerio, su padre se había ido a la empresa, Sasori se fue con sus amigos y solo quedaron ella y Takeshi

Pasó por el cuarto de su hermanito y lo vio jugar con su X-box 360, le daba tristeza que el paso muy poco tiempo con su madre y en ocasiones ya lo había encontrado llorando por no tener un recuerdo firme de su mama

En eso sonó su celular

-Aló? –

_-Frentona!!! –_

-Eres tu cerda – vio a su hermanito quien la miro y con señas la invito a sentarse a su lado para que viera como jugaba y ella en silencio lo hizo

_-Frentona, estas ocupada? Es que las chicas y yo queríamos salir al centro comercial por ser hoy el ultimo día de vacaciones antes de regresar al cole – _

Con una mano acaricio la cabeza de su hermanito mientras contestaba –Un poco estoy cuidando de Take-chan – recibió una mirada asesina

_-y no puedes dejarlo? Es decir ya eta grandecito – _

-claro que no cerda como se te ocurre –

_-bueno, bueno yo solo decía… oh! Ya se, y si lo traes con nosotros? Puedo llevar a Rilka y así que ellos se entretengan – _

Una sonrisa malévola se torno en la cara de Sakura, se separo un poco del celular – Takeshi… - su hermano asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del TV dándole a entender que tenía su atención - ¿quieres ir al centro comercial con las chicas y conmigo? – el niño negó con la cabeza – y tampoco si va Rilka-chan? – el niño volteo con su hermana algo sonrojado dejando que el sujeto de la sierra eléctrica matara al hombre de plasma – cerda cuenta con nosotros te veremos cerca de _saharis_ en 1 hora –

_-Jajajaja nos vemos frente – _

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Yo nunca dije que quería ir! – dijo sonrojado el niño

-Hay ya Take-chan, solo es una salida, vamos a ir todas no es una cita – dijo picara

-pero igualmente es malo! Estaré con puras mujeres!! Dirán que soy gay!! –

-O que eres todo un galán anda, cámbiate y vámonos –

Dicho esto salió del cuarto para ella también cambiarse

-.-.-.-

* * *

Dos horas después estaban todos reunidos en un café

En una mesa estaban sentados Sakura, Takeshi, Ino mejor amiga de Sakura, Rilka hermana menor de Ino, rubia de ojos violeta, y Hinata

-Y dime Hinata como te fue con tu padre? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –

Hinata desde pequeña había sentido gran pasión por el vale, pero su padre no le gustaba que su hija malgastara su tiempo en esas tonterías, y habían discutido varias veces por ello y mas cuando hace poco a Hinata le llamaron de Pavlova, una escuela de vale muy prestigiosa, para que estudiara en ella con beca

-Pues… al principio se enojo y me negó el permiso…pero Neji-ni san y mi madre lo convencieron de que me diera el permiso y me lo dio pero con la condición de que no deje de estudiar finanzas – dijo la pelinegra –

-¡¿en serio?! Que bueno! – exclamo la rubia mientras veía como "misteriosamente" Rilka y Takeshi se cambiaron a otra mesa

-Oigan hablando de Neji – las chicas voltearon a verla - ¿Dónde esta Tenten? –

-Jajajaja de seguro están en el hotel ese que te digo, el otro día los vi salir de ahí muy felices –

-INO!! – exclamaron rojas de la vergüenza las otras dos

-Hay ya no seas santurronas, -

-Ino-chan ya te dije que es porque Neji-ni san y Tenten estudian Relaciones Internacionales y tienen que ir a hoteles y agencias de viaje a hacer encuestas –

-si como no –

-Jejejeje – Sakura solo reía de sus amigas – y tu cerda? Como vas con eso te la banda? –

-SUPER!!! Fui a poner lo carteles al colegio y… -

-¿Qué? Ya tan pronto? –

-Por supuesto ya veras como todos querrán estar conmigo –

-claro – unas gotas resbalaron por las cabezas de Hinata y Sakura

-Disculpen la tardanza- una castaña llego corriendo y casi de un salto ocupo un lugar entre la pelirosa y la pelinegra

-Y… a ¿Qué se debe tu tardanza Tenten? – dijo con picardía la rubia

-P..pues por que va a ser, se me hizo tarde arreglándome – dijo al momento en el cual un mesero ponía una tasa de café frente a ella

-¡¿Qué?! Tanto así te desarreglo Neji? –

Y con el poco café que había ingerido empezó a ahogarse

-Tenten, Tenten estas bien? – Hinata daba pequeños golpes en su espalda para que recobrara la respiración

-hay cerda –

-Déjame frontuda!!! Oh! Por cierto ¿ya se enteraron? –

-¿De que? – Tenten volvía a respirar _dejando en el olvido el porque del desarreglo _

-Dicen que este año habrá nuevos alumnos de llamémosle intercambio –

-eso que tiene de nuevo? –

-Que serán de nuestro sector no les parece raro? O sea por lo general todos los que estamos en el sector "C" somos con algún talento y muy inteligentes…. saben porque lo digo –

Dijo al ver en la cara de sus amigas confusión

-Si mírense nosotras somos un vivo ejemplo!! Hinata con su talento para el vale, Tenten por su dominio de idiomas, la frentona por patinar "bonito" en el hielo y por supuesto yo por tener una gran voz –

-Ahhh – fue la respuesta en general

Y es que el KES estaba dividido en 5 zonas de la "A" a la "E" y por el paso de los años en el sector "C" era reconocido como el que no tenía nuevos alumnos mas que los de 1° ingreso y por los talentos que poseía

-Ino y tu como sabes que serán de nuestro sector? El año ni siquiera ha empezado – Hinata no era fácil de convencer

-Fácil cuando fui a dejar los carteles escuche a unos profesores y dicen que de perdido 5 alumnos entraran en nuestro sector –

-y escuchaste como son cerda?-

-Claro!!! Dicen que uno es un gran futbolista, otro es un jugador de jockey, uno que es muy inteligente y bueno para el ajedrez, otro que es una maravilla en americano, otro que toca la flauta muy bien, y un artista pero no especificaron de que –

-Ino en ves de estudiar arquitectura deberías inscribirte en derecho, al igual y sales detective –

-hahaha- fueron las risas ahogadas por Hinata y Sakura

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando de pequeñeces hasta que se despidieron cada una para encontrarse al día siguiente en el colegio

* * *

**_muchas gracias a los que firmaron!!!_**

_**sakura-ssn:** que bueno que te gustara gracias por ser mi primer rr n.n_

_**setsuna17:** eso!! espero que te siga gustando a lo largo del trayecto de este fic _

_**Tsuki-airen:** una peli parecida?? pues no he visto algo asi pero si me dices al igual y si la encuentro podria verla gracias por leer!!! n.n_

_**trinnnnnnnnniix:** tu nombre tiene mucas "n" jajaja ya pase por tu pas ¿me viste? jajaja espero si nos seguiremos leyendo bay bay _

_**tema,chan,.90:** amiga!!! estoy super trsite cada ves que te veo en la compu me quitan D: jajaja espero te guste este new fic tu nombre no lo podia poner bien se borraba ¬¬U _

_**sasuke9529: **miles de gracias por leer, espero a la prox poder leer tu fc n.n nos veremos bay bay _


	3. tutores 1

**_hola!!!!!!!!!! jajaja muchas gracias por pasar a leer me da gusto que les este gustando la historia y por cierto sorry por no _**

**_subir cap el fin de semana es que aparte de que estuve ocupada poniendo el pinito de navidad en mi casa y en casa de mi _**

**_abuelita ¡¡¡se me descmpuso mi compu!!! no se porque creo que le sobreexigo mucho jaja y pues ahorita ando en la_**

**_laptop del pobre de Daniel jajaa miles de gracias de verdad que si, bueno lo de siempre... si no entienden algo me dicen y se _**

**_los explico si hay mala ortografia (ya me dijeron lo del ballet Muchas gracias xD) y creo que ya _**

**_por cierto les dare unos cunatos datos:_**

_**Sakura: **18 años estudia medicina _

_**Sasuke: **20 años estudia ingeniero quimico _

_**Naruto: **20 años estudia comercio_

_**Hinata **18 años estudia finanzas_

_**Ino: **18 años estudia arquitectura _

_**Tenten: **19 años estudia Relacione internacionales_

_**Neji:** 19 años estudia relaciones internacionales_

_**Sasori: **21 años estudia ingeniero industral administrador _

**_bueno eso por lo pronto ya despues les dire que mas jeje _**

**_disfruten la lectura _**

* * *

**_Pasion de Cristal_**

**_Tutores 1_**

-por ello jóvenes les pido que se tranquilicen hasta que lleguemos a la capital – dijo en manera "suave" la aeromoza

-te-teme ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –

-hmp –

Y no podían mover bien ni un músculo por el terrible miedo que les recorría el cuerpo al presenciar el enojo de aquella mujer

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Estaban dos jóvenes sentados en un avión "conversando" de diversos temas, los cuales siempre llegaban a discusión y subían el tono de voz mas y mas nadie les decía nada hasta que una mujer de unos 30 años de edad se paro frente a ellos _

_-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS NO SE HAN CALLADO?!?!?!; DESDE QUE SALIMOS DEL AEROPUERTO HE ESTADO ESCUCHANDO SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS!!!!!! NO TIENEN 10 AÑOS COMO PARA COMPORTARSE ASI, POR ELLO A LA PROXIMA QUE LOS VEA U OIGA DISCUTIENDO LOS AGARRARE DE LOS (…censura…) Y LOS MANDARE HASTA LA (…censura…) ¿¡ENTENDIERON?! –_

_Después se tranquilizo y les dijo tranquilamente _

_-por ello jóvenes les pido que se tranquilicen hasta que lleguemos a la capital – _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Oe Teme quien crees que…. – se callo de inmediato al ver cierta mirada asesina familiar –t-te digo luego –

-…-

* * *

-oshh ¡que no pueden apurarse!! –

-Sakura-chan no deberías hablar así después de todo tu también te tardas cuando vamos a salir a algún lugar –

-No es lo mismo!! Yo no los hago llegar tarde a ningún lugar!! Y ellos a mi me hasta llegar tarde en el primer día de clases!! –

-bueno bueno ya cálmate mira ya vienen –

Sus hermanos venían vestidos igual debido al uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro, al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa blanca, con el símbolo del colegio sobre el pecho a la derecha, un saco negro con el mismo símbolo y corbata roja

-ya estamos –

-Bien nos vamos!! Nos veremos Otto-san!! –

La pelirrosa iba vestida con la misma camisa y saco que sus hermanos solo que obviamente para mujer, una falda negra de tablones calzas negras de igual tono que sus zapatos y una pequeña boina

Llevaban ya mas de 40 min. de camino y es que aunque vivieran en la capital, el colegio no estaba precisamente en el cetro de la misma mas bien en uno de sus extremos lo que seria como una zona alejada de todo lo demás y para fortuna o desgracia de algunos la mansión Haruno estaba situada en una zona privada al otro extremo de la cuidad y si contamos la velocidad del vehiculo, el trafico y la distancia no es de extrañan que tardasen mas de una hora en llegar

-bueno yo me voy por aquí nos veremos en la cena – dicho esto Sasori se fue a su "residencia" a desempacar

-¿Qué harás tu Take-chan? –

-pues iré con mis amigos ¡nos veremos One-san! – y se fue al igual que su hermano

-bien creo que tendré que buscar a las chicas – fue para su zona, donde normalmente se reunían para después ir a su residencia creyó que iba a batallar mucho para encontrarlas pero… se equivoco

-¡¡¡ya te dije no, no y NO!!!! –

-¡¡eres una exagerada no tiene nada de malo!!! –

-¡¡como que no!! Tienes idea de todo lo que tendré que hacer en el primer mes?? –

-pero ya veras que no será mucho tiempo! –

-Ino!! Entiende!!! Las tutorías de ese tipo duran 3 meses ¡¿entiendes 3 MESES!! Yo no tengo tiempo para eso –

-Tenten ya no seas amargada ya veras que todo saldrá de maravilla –

-etto… hola chicas que hacen? –

-SAKURA – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo a lo que ella dio un respingo

-¿Qué, que? ¿Qué pasa? –

-Ino nos inscribió de tutoras iniciales – dijo Tenten con enojo

-¿¡que?! INO!!! –

-oshh tu también me vas a decir que no tienes tiempo!! –

-porque es verdad faltan solo 9 meses para las internacionales y tu lo que haces es inscribirme?!?! A donde se fue tu cerebro?!?!? –

-Frentona tu misma lo dijiste faltan 9 meses eso es dentro de mucho tiempo!! – por favor!! Miren – les enseño una foto donde salía un muchacho rubio de ojos azules – esta guapísimo!! Y si no entran conmigo lo van a cambiar de tutor y no quiero!! –

-ósea que ya sabes quienes serán los instruidos? –

-sip mira a ti te toco un chavo mmm donde esta… oh aquí esta!! – y le entrego una foto a la pelirrosa de un muchacho de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos –y mira tenten esta es tuya!! – en esa foto aparecía un muchacho de cabello café ojos negros muy sonriente

La pelirrosa suspiro sonoramente – lo haces solo porque son muchachos? –

-Pues claro!!! Que creías? –

-y yo que pensaba que lo hacia por puntaje – susurro Tenten

-y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Hinata? A ella también la inscribiste? –

-pues no ha llegado y lo otro es si! Pero lo malo es que a ella le toco una chica mira – y una rubia de 4 coletas aparecía en ella – pero ni modo

-no puede ser Hinata tiene presentaciones todo el mes que sigue – la pelirrosa y la castaña ignoraban a la rubia que daba saltos de alegría por la lindura de chico que le había tocado

-oye Sakura lo vamos a hacer? No tenemos tiempo –

-lo se pero hagámoslo por la cerda, además mira el lado amable de la situación, si empieza a salir con el chico que le toco ya no la ayudaremos con sus tonterías del club de "belleza y moda" -

-tienes razón, ojala que no sean tan desastrosos estos chicos –dijo al momento en que miraba las 2 fotografías que tenían Sakura y ella en manos

-si ojala –

-lo bueno que a Hinata le toco una mujer –

-he? Porque dices eso? –

-piensa a nosotras nos van a acosar no crees? –

-HE??? No había pensado en eso kuso!!! –

-hay de que te preocupas con un hermano como el tuyo no creo que nadie quiera acercase a ti –

-hmp por lo menos mi hermano no golpea a todo hombre que me toca el hombro –

-jejeje déjalo, Neji no es mala persona ni nada –

-pero es muy celoso –

-no, solo me cuida –

-aja y la cerda vuela –

-están hablando de mi? – dijo la rubia

-no – las dos contestaron de inmediato

-buenos días chicas – la pelinegra recién hacia su aparición

-Hinata que no sabes que? – la rubia estaba feliz de la vida y le contó todo

-Ino pero yo…yo tengo recital el mes que viene y… -

-por favor!!! _Hinata solo esta vez!!! – le hacia ojitos de cachorrito

-esta bien – y al mismo tiempo todas suspiraron al momento que Ino saltaba y gritaba de alegría

-¡¡¡¡por fin conoceré a mi príncipe azul!!! –

-oigan eso que no lo dijo hace dos meses cuando conoció a Kyo? –

-si, pero déjala sus príncipes son semanales –

A lo que las demás rieron e Ino se dedicaba a contestarle el insulto a la castaña

* * *

-Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

-ya te dije que… -

-por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Naruto como no te calles… -

-POR FAV… - un golpe fue lo que llego a la cabeza del rubio

-Te dije que te callaras!!! Además yo no se quien sea ni donde la puedas encontrar así que deja de molestarme!!!!!!!!!! – Sasuke nunca gritaba pero Naruto era capaz de cambiar eso

-TEME NO ME PEGUEESS!!!!!!! Y por favor!!!!! Ayúdame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

-Naruto – el instinto asesino se hacia presente en el y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso

-Te-teme ya no me mires así, baka-suke ya!! UCHIHAA NO ME TOQUES – ante tal escándalo un alumno superior (desde ahora sempai) se acerco a ellos

-Si no les importa dejen de hacer tanto ruido y el ridículo –

Naruto y Sasuke vieron que se encontraban en el centro de un pasillo y muchos alumnos y maestros les miraban extrañados

-hmp –

-jeje gomen, gomen, oye puedes ayudarnos? –

-¿Qué necesitan? –

-es que no sabemos donde encontrar a nuestros tutores mira a mi me toco una chica rubia de ojos azules y se llama la yamata no, no así no era… era la chamaca no así tampoco ¡a! ya me acorde!!! Yamanaka si eso y a un tal abruno, ambruno Sasuke como era? –

-Haruno, estamos buscando a Haruno Sasori e Ino Yamanaka –

-así que tu eres Sasuke bien, pues yo soy Haruno Sasori – dijo el chico peliguindo

-Uchiha Sasuke y el dobe de allá es Uzumaki Naruto –

-TEME!!! –

-no grites – lo corto Haruno - sígueme para que veas a tu tutora –

-la conoces? OH!! Que bien!! No espera ¿¡¿eres su novio?!?! – grito desilusionado mientras lo seguían

-no… es amiga de mi hermana – y así se fueron hacia el patio del sector "C"

* * *

-¡¡que no!! –

-QUE SII-

-NOO-

-SIII –

-Sakura-chan… -

-déjalas que se maten si eso quieren –

-demo… -

-CLAROO QUE NOO!!!!! –

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!! ERES UNA ZORRA!!!!!!!!!!! –

-CLARO QUE NO!!!! YO SOLO TENGO AMIGOS NO COMO TU MACHORRA!!!!!!!!-

-Y SI SOY MACHORRA COMO ES QUE TENGO NOVIO HE? –

-NO CUENTA NEJI ESTA CIEGO POR ANDAR OCN UNA PERSNA COMO TU!!!!!-

-A SI?? –

-SI!! –

-PUES NO ES VERDAD –

-interrumpo algo – la voz grave de un hombre hizo que la pelea de las chicas se detuviera y las otras dos voltearan también

-hermano! Que pasa? Creí que nos reuniríamos hasta la cena –

-si… es solo que este joven – señalo detrás de el al rubio – busca a Yamanaka-san

-OH DIOS MIO ES MI CHICO!!!!!!!! – exclamo la rubia

-WOOOW TU ERES MI TUTORA?? ERES REALMENTE BONITA!!! –

-ves Tenten te dije que la cerda encontraría a su alma gemela –

-…- los demás veían en silencio y con cierto asombro (oculto por algunos) como se llamaban (gritaban) los rubios

-bueno nos vamos adios chicas nos veremos en la clase de literatura bay bay –

Y se fueron casi inmediatamente

-Yamanaka-san es algo…especial no? – le comento a su hermana

-jejeje algo y dime quien es el? –

El moreno solo veía a las personas frente a el

-el es Uchiha Sasuke es mi instruido – dijo con clama el Haruno mayor

-también te metiste de tutor? –

-Aa –

-a nosotras Ino nos metió –

-se ve que no querías –

-PUES CLARO QUE NO VAMOS A QUERER!! NOSOTRAS TENEMOS MUCH QUE HACER DE POR SI Y AHORA CON ESTO LA OIDOOOO!!! –

-Tenten-san? –

-no te le acerques mucho, en este momento esta molesta –

-eso lo puedo ver –

-mmm… te me haces conocido – Hinata ya se había metido a la platica después de despedirse de tenten quien decía que tenia que ir a hablar con los de la imprenta –Oh ya lo recuerdo eres el hermano menor de Itachi-kun –

Ese comentario desloco a Sakura y a Sasuke cada uno por motivos distintos

-¿conoces a mi hermano? –

-claro pero será mejor que me vaya nos veremos – dicho esto se fue de manera un tanto extraña

A Sasori se le hizo raro su actitud puesto que Hinata era también amiga suya así que no dudo en preguntar – Sakura… -

-m? – Sakura miraba con cierta tristeza por donde se había ido la pelinegra

-sabes el porque del comportamiento de Hinata? –

-…- ella volteo a ver a su hermano y vio como el moreno la miraba con cierta curiosidad disimulada aunque ella pudo notarlo –recuerdas…recuerdas lo de hace 2 años? –

-lo del novio de Hinata? –

-aja… ese novio… era Itachi –

-¿Qué? – ahora el Uchiha menor si le interesaba saber que había sido eso

* * *

bueno ya saben si no entendieron algo me dicen n.n por cierto no se si ya saben pero en esta cuenta somos dos personas "fany" y "zya" que

soy yo jajaja bueno eso era todo gracias:

**Lady-satanika:** _muchas gracias por pasar!! espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy_

**Meeeli:**_ gracias por decirme lo de la peli ya la vi!! esta muy chistosa jaja espero te encuentres bien ojala que te guste este capi_

**Sakura-ssn:**_ si!!! narutin es inseparable xD espero que te guste lo de hoy n.n _

**Megumi-No-Sabaku:**_ Megu-chan!!!! yano te he topado D: espero que andes muy muy bien y que te haya gustado el capi de hoy y que risa contigo y tu amiga jajaja _

**Sasuke9529**_: siii arriba el sasusaku!!!!!!!!!!! y espero que estes bien y mil sorry por la tardanza nos veremoss_

**Setsuna17**_: si habran mas xD solo que apareceran poco a poco n.n que te enuentres bien _

**Tsuki-airen**_: si Take-chan es todo un galanazo jajaja y sii ya vi la peli si me gusto y conforme a lo que yo tnia en mente no es parecido pero medio algunas ideas xD gracias!!_

**Tsunade-hime:**_gracias por pasar!!! y pues los talentos son en el prox cap al igual que los "PoV`s" de Sasuke y Sakura espero te vayan a gustar =)_

**Raymar:**_ si es divertido ver que son amigos inseparables xD espero te haya gustado n.n_

* * *

**_bueno eso es ha!! y por cierto no me maten con lo de la relacion de Hinata e Itachi todo esta justificado y bien pensado (eso creo) y ya bueno ahi ya salieron 2 tutores con sus respectivos custodiados:_**

**_ino-naruto_**

**_Sasori-Sasuke_**

**_jejeje esta raro pero insisto esta justificado (lo vuelvo a creer) y ya bien espero que esten mucho muy bien_**

**_¡¡feliz navidad y prospero 2009!!_**

**_cumplo años el 6 de dic xD y quiero un pastel de Kakashi _**

**_fany-rubi por fa llamenme para ver si salimos!!!! _**


	4. ItaHina

..........-SASUKE`S POV`S........

no podía creer lo que pasaba, primero me entero que el plan de estudios de este colegio es sorprendentemente riguroso, el reglamento también lo es, salimos a buscar a los tutores y veo que el que me toco a mi esta bien, es una persona madura, no como el dobe, vi que la tutora de Naruto es como el, escandalosa e infantil, me asombre también al ver a la hermana de mi tutor, digo... cuantas veces has conocido a alguien con cabello rosado?

Y mas aun, que le quede de maravilla, pude ver que tenia un hermoso brillo en sus jade, su sonrisa perfecta, es muy raro que alguien sonría de manera bella, es decir la mayoría hace extrañas muecas (véase Naruto) y tiene un cuerpo de barbie, debo admitir que es bella, pero aun así, cuando una persona tiene exceso de hermosura (_¿yo dije eso?_) no tiene cerebro, que lastima por ella

Y por séptima u octava sabrá Dios que ves me sorprendí, al escuchar lo que dijo _"rosa" _mi hermano ¿con novia? Y mas sorprendente aun es mucho mas joven que el, digo mi hermano esta por cumplir los 25 y la niña que vi no tendrá mas de 20, y también como es que se conocieron? ¿por qué habría salido con ella? ¿por qué la dejo? Ninguna de estas preguntas tuvo respuesta ya que "rosa" se negó a decirnos que era lo que sucedió y la entiendo, ella no va a estar contándole la vida de una amiga a su hermano y un desconocido _aunque algunas si lo hagan _

Lo que lamentablemente me llevo a pensar en ella por sabrá Dios que ves en el día, y no es muy normal que yo haga eso, nunca nadie pasa por mi pensamiento mas de 3 veces en el día, esa es una exclusividad de la mujer que mas amo (_mi madre_) jeje pensaron que tendría que alguna novia? Pues claro que no, todas las mujeres que he conocido son pura basura, solo me buscan por algún interés, y si he tenido alguna novia que no buscara eso terminaba engañándome y odio eso, tal ves sea por eso que desistí en tener alguna novia, y no se preocupen no es de importancia ya que las novias solo son problemas.

Lo mejor será que me duerma ya estoy hablando solo ya que ustedes no cuentan porque me leen; esta bien me estoy volviendo loco, hablándole a la nada ya mejor me dormiré

.........FIN SASUKE`S POV`S..........

............SAKURA`S POV`S ............

Dios mi día no pudo haber estado mas bizarro, primero me inscriben de tutora, aparece un hermano del ex de Hinata, conozco a mi instruido, (que es todo un hombre maduro, como nunca conocí en edad de 20) desparecen las chicas durante todo el día ya no supe ni que hacer mas que pasarme el día con Shikamaru he aun no se los cuento? Ok regresemos un poco en el tiempo

FLASH BACK

-entonces... no nos dirás? – pregunto el mayor de los Haruno

-No, por 3 vez no te diré nada, y sabes que ya me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que se termine el día te veo en la cena bay, bay... adiós Uchiha-san -

-Hmp –

-bien, empecemos con la tutoría, entre mas rápido mejor – dijo el peliguindo

y así se fueron al salón de imprenta a recoger libros y empezar con la "clase"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-puedo pasar? –

-OH claro Sakura pasa, pasa... dime que te trae por aquí? –

-profesora Shizune, lo que pasa es que me inscribí de tutora y pues quería saber si ya esta aquí mi pupilo – dijo a modo de broma

-jejeje pues a ver dime tu matricula –

-3621276 –

-Ok te toco un joven llamado Shikamaru Nara, debe de estar en su habitación quieres que lo vocee? –

-si por favor –

y así vocearon al Nara y pasados unos minutos, la pelirosa y el moreno estaban en una sala de estudio conversando

-Y Dime que es lo que estudias – la pelirosa no era muy buena eligiendo temas de conversación

-Ingeniero Mecánico Administrador –

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-y tu? – definitivamente la conversación vive!!! (entiéndase el sarcasmo)

-Medicina, oye si algo te molesta no dudes en decírmelo –

-claro –

-...-

-...-

-...-

-sabes jugar ajedrez? –

-he?... o si claro –

-pues – de un bolsillo saco un pequeño ajedrez de imán – juguemos –

-Ok y dime es este tu talento? –

-aja –

oye ya estoy harta de los silencios incómodos veamos platícame resumidamente tu vida –

a lo que el moreno solo suspiro – me llamo Shikamaru Nara, tengo 20 años estudio IMA, juego ajedrez, no tengo hermanos, me consideran genio en muchas cosas y me gusta observar las nubes –

-por muy genio que seas esa no es tu vida, ¡¡son datos!!! Dime algo mas, vamos a ser amigos no? –

-si quieres – comento desinteresado hizo un movimiento con su mano y ...– y por cierto Hake mate –

-que?!?! Pero si solo hiciste 3 o 4 movimientos!! –

-ya te dije que me consideran genio, eso no lo dicen solo porque si –

-ya veo -

y se volvieron a quedar en un incomodo silencio

-¡¡¡quiero la revancha!!! - si, a veces Sakura podia ser muy competitiva

Y asi volvieron a jugar, unas 4 veces mas en las cuales todas las partidas gano Shikamaru, y pues Sakura a pesar de no ser una genio en ajedrez sabìa defenderse y jugar bien pero, era imposible alcanzar a ese chico, iba a seguir peleando con èl digo jugando con èl cuando a lo lejos logro divisar a su amiga pelinegra, se notaba algo cabizbaja, y lo atribuyo a que era por la prescencia del hermano de su ex

-Shika tengo que irme nos veremos luego Ok? -

-si si ya vete - dijo con pereza al tiempo en que empezaba a bostezar

la pelirosa corrio hasta alcanzar a su amiga...

-Hinata!!! -

a lo que la aludida dio un respingo de puro susto -¡hay Sakura-chan no hagas eso de nuevo! me asustaste muy feo -

-Lo siento Hina, ¿como estas? -

-¿porque me preguntas eso? estoy bien -

-Hina sabes a lo que me refiero -

-...-

-mira ya empezara la ceremonia de bienvenida y debo ir con los del grupo de 5º para preparar lo que falta asi que si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme Ok? bay - y le beso la frente en una muestra de cariño y apoyo

a lo que Hinata solo sonrio con gusto, si realemnte era lindo tener a personas tan buenas, como tus mejores amigas.

y pensando eso no pudo evitar que un recuerdo se le viniera a la mente

**_FLASH BACK _**

_Hace aproximadamente dos años en una sala de espera, de la empresa Hyuuga, estaba sentada Hinata esperando a su padre y a su hermano quienes estaban en junta y la verdad ya llevaba como 1hora y 1/2 y sin hacer nada se desesperaba mas y mas a cada segundo que pasaba, se estaba quedando dormida, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que sintio unos golpecitos en su hombro _

_Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello y ojos negros mirandola muy sonriente_

_-Etto... se le ofrece algo? - _

_-Si, veras soy tan pero tan desdichado, que ni siquiera puedo conocer el nombre de una hermosa dama, de cabellos oscuros y ojos perla - _

_y Hinata entendio la "indirecta" a lo que solo atino a sonrojarse mucho hasta tal punto de hacerle la competencia en tonalidades rojos a un camion de bomberos_

_-Etto...yo...yo...- y cuando Hinata se ponia nerviosa empezaba a tartamudear_

_-Vamos preciosa, solo quiero tu nombre... Oh pero que maleducado soy, ni siquiera me he presentado...mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi - le tendio la mano_

_-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga -_

_Y cuando Hinata respondio el saludo el le beso la mano a lo que la Hyuuga se sonrojo _

_-Hinata que bello nombre, dime estas muy ocupada esta tarde? anda te inivto a comer -_

_-e? etto... yo es que... -_

_-entendere si quieres librarte de mi - dijo seductor_

_Hinata parecio pensarlo, no era muy comun que saliera con el primer chico que la invitara a salir, pero estaba guapo... muy guapo y se veia luindo y confiable y sabra Dios a que horas saldrian sus familiares de la junta asi que..._

_-claro me encantaria - _

_Desde ese dia salia muy seguido con el pelinegro, era muy agradable, inteligente, guapo, en fin tenia muchas virtudes, el chico perfecto _

_Hinata no podria olvidar jamas como fue que ese muchacho, con tan solo tres meses de conocerlo, le pido que fuera su novia, a lo que ella gustosa acepto_

_Estaban en un restaurat muy elegante, al aire libre rodeado de bella vegetacion y una serie de luces que iluminaba la escena, Itachi le pidio de rodillas que fuera su novia, con una hermosa rosa roja, al compas de una melodia de violin y ella acepto iniciando asi una linda relacion que al parecer seria eterna..._

cont...


	5. Itahina 2 fin de la relacion

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto como ya dije mi compu... habia muerto U_U pero bueno ya esta bien...creo; total aqui esta el otro capi espero que les guste, mmm... la verdad estoy muy apenada por haber tardado pero bueno ya**

**gracias a quienes estan leyendo este fic y el otro ya tengo que terminarlos ah! y un aviso lo otros que tenia por ahi los voy a parar y a reescribir puesto que me quede seca de inspiracion para ellos, ahora quiero centrarme en hacer bien estos par que sean de su agrado n.n**

**bueno ya me voy hay que ir a clases bay bay que esten bien y disfruten la lectura **

**atte Zya de zyafany-company **

**HOY =17/feb/2009 besos sabor manzana **

* * *

_Realmente los siguientes meses fueron espectaculares, estaba lleno de detalles, muchos "te quiero" "preciosa" "te amo" pero lastima que eso no pudiera durar por siempre, _

_Ahora a casi 4 meses de aquello peleaban casi del diario, el se mostraba fastidiado en muchas de las ocasiones y Hinata a pesar de ser muy madura a su edad no podía olvidar que era, 4 años mas chica que el, pero el día que definitivamente dieron el corte a su relación fue que un día cuando caminaba tranquilamente por la cera de un parque, vio a Itachi a su Itachi, platicando muy amenamente con otra mujer, pensó ingenuamente que solo seria alguna amiga, familiar o compañera de trabajo, pero cuando el la abrazo de una manera un tanto especial y la besaba en los labios delicadamente, supo que ahí en ese preciso instante estaba siendo engañada por aquel que pensó tan perfecto._

_A ella jamás la había besado así, con ella; el era mas bien… desesperado, ansioso pero a la vez insatisfecho era extraña su forma de besar, mas aun así ella le quería, pero por lo visto pudo ver que no era reciproco el sentimiento _

_Se encontraba muy triste en su habitación, no había querido ver, ni hablar con nadie estaba demasiado desilusionada como para hacerlo, hasta que de pronto sonó su celular, era Itachi, un mensaje de Itachi se dispuso a leer que mentiras le habría dicho, y se sorprendió grandemente al ver que únicamente decía que necesitaba hablar con ella, que le era urgente demasiado corto, fue al parque en donde la había citado, espero unos 10 min. Y llego el traía consigo un pequeño pero bellísimo adonis, desde que había llegado cuando el le entrego la flor no habían dicho nada, Hinata sabia que era lo que significaba esa flor._

_**ADONIS: recuerdo amoroso **_

_El se despedía, la estaba dejando y ella no sabia que demonios le pasaba por una parte, estaba la racional la cual le decía que debía gritarle, golpearlo, decirle porque demonios hizo lo que hizo, pero por otra estaba la parte que aun lo quería, si bien no era como antes, pero el además de ser su novio por esos meses fue lo que ella no tuvo un amigo único e inigualable_

_Si bien era verdad que tenía a sus amigas, pero… nadie como el, de repente Itachi, empezó a comentarle un suceso de su vida… que anteriormente había tenido una novia llamada Ayumi una joven mas o menos de su edad de la cual estaba muy enamorado pero… por el cambio de residencia de ella y el con su ocupado trabajo no pudieron seguir con la relación, y ahora que ella regresaba, el con mas tiempo para ella y ambos aun enamorados del otro decidieron volver, increíble ante los ojos de Hinata… el se disculpo mucho aquella noche en verdad se había encariñado con ella, pero como una hermana y no como lo que era, su novia _

_Las cosas terminaron relativamente bien, si dejamos de lado el roto corazón de Hinata, después de un tiempo ella simplemente dejo enterrado en sus recuerdos aquella relación para pasar a algo mas importante en su vida…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

Hinata solo suspiro ante dicho recuerdo si es verdad que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquito mal y decidió que para dejar de pensar en eso iría a ayudarle a Sakura con los decorativos

Bien ya iban a ser las 6 de la tarde y aun no terminaban de arreglar el auditorio donde seria la bienvenida, y ella aun sin arreglarse

Pero a ella quien le mandaba irse a meter al comité de bienvenida, claro que su amiga rubia tenia que ver en esto mas no lo suficiente puesto que ella no se negó mucho ante la petición y Oh jo, jo ahí no acababa si no que aun no se dignaba ir al comedor con sus hermanos

Y como caída del cielo llega Hinata

-HINATA!!!!! –

La aludida dio un pequeño salto, por el repentino grito, se fijo en que su amiga pelirrosa se dirigía a ella corriendo,

-Hinata te puedo pedir un favor? –

-Etto… claro –

-podrías ayudarles a terminar con las decoraciones? Es que ya se me hizo muy tarde y no me he duchado si quiera para ir con mis hermanos si? Puedes? Puedes? –

-claro tú ve a arreglarte –

-Gracias Hinata ¡eres un ángel! –

Dicho esto se alejo rápidamente del lugar para ir a su habitación y cambiarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el sector masculino 2 jóvenes se encontraban "arreglándose" para la fiesta de bienvenida que la escuela haría uno simplemente se veía con aburrimiento al espejo y es decir a el `precisamente a el que podría tener mal? Era uno de los chicos mas guapos y sexy's _en opinión de las mujeres _dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el rubio de su amigo, aun no podía creer que les hubieran dado la misma habitación, si bien era de dos en dos los cuartos y que eran lo suficientemente espaciosos al igual que el baño, pero le tenia que tocar con el dobe, a decir verdad no supo si alegrarse o enojarse al enterarse de ello

Estaba sumamente desesperado la ceremonia de bienvenida empezó hacia ya mucho tiempo y no es que le interesara mucho, es mas ni quería ir, estar horas y horas con las insoportables (_su nuevo club de fan's)_ soportando sus indecorosas insinuaciones, ofreciéndole comida regalos y _otras cosas _pero quitando eso ahí estarían los profesores de todas las materias, actividades culturales y de deportes, por supuesto el como nuevo miembro del equipo de jockey tendría que estar ahí para la buena imagen y todo eso

Cuando por fin su amigo rubio se digno a finalizar su "arreglo personal" se dirigieron al auditorio, al llegar vieron que era bastante amplio, y bien decorado muchos alumnos estaban ahí por no decir todos pudo observar que en sabrá Dios que momento había llegado la tutora rubia de su amigo y platicaba animadamente con el, al lado de ella una jovencita con cabellera castaña envuelta en 2 moñitos parecía aburrirse de ellos y estar buscando algo o alguien, y para su mala suerte apenas 5 min. De haber visto esto y ya estaba rodeado de muchas chavas preguntándole lo anteriormente dicho además de infinidad de datos personales e íntimos, seria una larga noche…

Por otra parte en la sala de maestros se encontraba Sakura discutiendo acerca de los nuevos planes de estudio y actividades extraescolares además de sus horarios

-Pero es que eso no puede ser!! Ya habíamos acordado el capitán del equipo de jockey y yo los horarios ¿Por qué ahora lo cambian? No entiendo… las nacionales ya se acercan y debemos practicar mas!! –

-Señorita Haruno, entiendo su punto, pero también tome en consideración a sus compañeros que igualmente necesitan entrenar ya que para ellos también se acerca su campeonato –

- Pero le aseguro que nosotros debemos de practicar mas en el hielo que ellos!! –

-Por favor contrólese Srita. Haruno, entrenaran según el horario del profesor Hatake ya que él es el nuevo entrenador del equipo de jockey –

-¿¡que?! Tienen que estar bromeando, el Prof. Hatake no puede… -

-Si, si puede y lo es así que por favor acóplese a los horarios y mantenga su buena reputación – dijo con tono cansado y enojado el prefecto – ahora si me disculpa, tengo más cosas que hacer y usted también –

-Claro - dijo y salio de la sala muy enojada y es que conociendo al prof. Llegaría tarde a su clase por lo consecuente la de ella se retrasaría y perdería tiempo ushh! Esto no podía ser peor ¿verdad?

Pero bueno ya vería como se las cobraba ahora como bien había dicho el prefecto tenia cosas que hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bueno después de estar arreglándose y cuando al fin llego al auditorio ni señas de sus amigas, se topo con sus hermanos y converso un momento con ellos, hasta que en cierto momento fueron unas jovencitas de entre 12 y 14 años de edad y "secuestraron" a su hermano menor y apenas lo perdieron de vista, Sasori y Sakura empezaron a reírse disimuladamente del pequeño… y es que de los tres, el era el mas popular por decirlo de alguna manera, Sasori se fue con sus amigos dejándola sola, tenia que encontrar a la cerda y las demás no iba a estar de oquis en el baile

Sintió como le tocaban el hombro y al darse vuelta vio que era Neji quien llamaba su atención

- Neji ¿Qué tal? Oye has visto a Tenten? –

-Hn, eso mismo te venia a preguntar no la he visto y llame a su celular pero no me contesta –

- ven es mejor que busquemos entre los dos, si alguna "arpía" (palabras de Tenten) se te acerca y no las espanto… Tenten me matara por mala amiga – dijo con cansancio a tono de burla

Neji solo se dejo guiar por la pelirrosa, así era mejor, de lo contrario como bien había dicho lo acosarían y tendría problemas con Tenten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.

Tenten estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, ya estaba harta de todo eso, primero no encuentra a su novio, estaba en medio de un circulo de mujeres que acosaban al amigo del rubio que era amigo de su amiga (¿se entendió? Ella misma se hizo bolas) bueno pero lo frustrante es que ¡¡¡parecía un muro impenetrable!!! Había querido salir y esas locas la empujaron sabrá Dios porque razón y no pudo salir, estaba mareada de oír tantas estupideces las de las chicas y las de los dos rubios ahí presentes, primero, parecía que ya iban hasta ser novios pero sin saber porque exactamente empezaron a pelear y ahora están ahí gritándose aun, voltea a ver a Hinata y se fijo en que ella estaba sentada en una silla Cabeceando, estaba por dormirse, no entendía como podía hacerlo en medio de tanto escándalo

En su mente solo había **MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR **¡¡¡YA NO AGUANTABA NI UN MOMENTO MAS A ESAS TONTAS ENAMORADISAS!!!! Y para empeorarlo en algún momento Neji le llamo y ella no contesto, quiso devolverle la llamada y Oh! Sorpresa ya no tenia saldo en el celular, bufo desesperada y se sentó junto a la ojiperla esperando que hubiera un incendio, temblor, ataque terrorista, ¡¡¡LO QUE FUERA KAMI!!! Para que esas pesadas se fueran y ella poder buscar a su novio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De verdad que no puedo creer que esa chava se haya atrevido a tocarte el… - se sonrojo por lo que iba a decir; pero también cayo instantáneamente al ver el sonrojo y la mirada asesina de su amigo – bueno, bueno yo solo decía –

-hmp –

-Oye ¿Qué crees que ocurra ahí? – señalo un grupo de mujeres gritando desesperadas y golpeando a quien estuviera al lado

-no lo se pero será mejor no acercarnos –

-Llama de nuevo a Tenten al igual y ahora si te contesta, ya estoy aburrida – dijo la pelirrosa hastiada de caminar y caminar por el auditorio y ni señas de sus amigos

Neji hizo lo que le pidió Sakura, después de todo estaba tan hastiado como ella o hasta mas y si Tenten no le contestaba ahora, se iría a su habitación a dormir

Espero unos momentos hasta que al fin le contesto su novia

-Tenten ¿Dónde diablos estas? – pregunto _suavemente_ el castaño

-_alcanzas a ver una muralla de mujeres histéricas? _–

-No me digas que estas ahí? – dijo con sorpresa y desagrado

_-si y no puedo salir de aquí neji…¡¡¡sálvame!!! Estoy totalmente desesperada!!!! –_

- Si ya como sea – y corto viendo a Sakura

-¿Qué? –

-Tenten esta atrapara en esa…bola -

-no es cierto – dijo con asombro la Haruno - ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ahí? –

- no lo se, pero será mejor sacarla, sonaba un tanto… irritada – recordando como casi pierde el oído al escucharla gritar

-Bien este es el plan yo te aviento y tu sacas a Tenten –

-He??? Estas loco??! Claro que no… mejor quítate algo de ropa y apuesto a que correrán tras de ti todas ellas y podremos sacar a Tenten de ahí –

Neji la miro de mala manera – no, yo te empujo y tu la sacas –

-no tú desvístete y llama su atención -

– No, yo te empujo y tú la sacas –

-no tu desvístete y llama su atención –

-entra ahí! –

-que no!! –

-que entres!! –

-¡¡ya te dije que no neji!!!!!!! –

Es escuchar el grito varias de las jóvenes que ahí se encontraban voltearon su cabeza y vieron al sexy Hyuuga vestido con una camisa negra de sedal al igual que su pantalón se veia sumamente guapo

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES NEJI-SEMPAAI!!!!!! – y muchas de las chicas fueron tras el ojiperla que antes de echarse a correr dijo con voz de ultratumba

-Esta me la pagas Haruno –

-jijijiji – la pelirrosa se había salido con la suya

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Dejaste que esas arpías fueran tras Neji!!!!!! –

-Tenten es que era un plan para que saliera de ahí y pues… - la pelirrosa intentaba excusarse sabia que tenten enojada no era la mejor amiga ni nada por el estilo

-SAKURA ESTA ME LA PAGAAS –

Y se fue en rescate de su novio

Sakura suspiro es que nadie comprendía que era por su bien – cuando levanto la mirada se sorprendió que ahí mismo estaba la cerda y su pupilo aparentemente discutiendo, Hinata dormida en una silla y el Uchiha con la mirada fija en ella

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? – le pregunto al momento en que se tocaba el rostro

-Hmp ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba viendo a ti? – dijo arrogante el moreno

-es que yo Osh ¿Qué te importa? –dijo al momento en que le daba la espalda

-pero que bien están los dos juntos podremos hablar – Dijo felizmente un maestro con la cara tapada casi por completo

-¡¡con usted quería habar!!!! – dijo la pelirrosa al momento en que veia al entrenador de jockey, causante de sus desgracias

-¿ocurre algo malo señorita Haruno? – dijo riendo, ya que sabia perfectamente porque se encontraba así esa muchacha

-¿¡se puede saber porque diablos cambio los horarios de la pista de hielo?! –

-Pues como ya sabrás, entraron algunos alumnos nuevos y necesitamos que entre los veteranos y los nuevos se sincronicen para un mejor rendimiento de… -

- y eso que!! Las regionales están próximas nosotros tenemos que entrenar!!! –

-pues si entrenaras solo que a diferente hora – aun le hacia gracia el comportamiento de la joven y si! Lo había cambiado los horarios con toda la intención de que ella se molestara y pues seré el maestro de los dos deportes –

-¡¡¿Qué?!? Pero…pero la maestra Misa… -

-si si pero debido a asuntos personales no entrenara este año –

-hmp entonces a que hora es el entrenamiento? – dijo el pelinegro haciéndose notar su presencia

-Oh si los del equipo de jockey entrenan a la una, más te vale ir descansado –

-Hmp –

-¿esta de acuerdo señorita Haruno? –

- Hn ya que… pero le advierto algo sensei, pobre de usted que me quite mas del tiempo necesario de entrenar ¿entendido? – dijo ya muy enojada

-jeje claro – esa chica daba miedo cuando se enfadaba – Como se habrán dado cuenta sus horarios están de tal manera que la mañana estarán en clases y por la tarde entrenaran bueno eso era todo… lleguen puntuales – dijo mientras se iba

-espero que no se haya mordido la lengua – dijo alto y claro para el maestro mas "puntal" del colegio, a lo que este solo giro y mostró una sonrisa (bajo una mascara que traía siempre puesta por razones desconocidas) y se fue de nuevo

-Hmp así que eras tu la capitana del equipo de patinaje –

-si ¿Por qué? –

-simple curiosidad, pensé que seria alguien mas interesante – dijo mofándose de ella

-ja! Y tu que? Eres un simple novato… seguramente que contigo no harán otra cosa mas que retrasar en ves de avanzar –

-pero quien te crees que eres niñita – dijo molesto por su comentario

-Pues nada menos que Sakura Haruno, patinadora por excelencia –

-hmp eso en tus sueños –

-Así es… en la vida real y en los tuyos –

-hn, ya quisieras niña… si yo soñara contigo tendría una pesadilla –

- ¡eres un tonto! –

No sabia porque pero ese chico la sacaba de quicio, y salio disparada a su habitación, ya iban a ser las 23:00 y su primera clase comenzaba a las 7:00 tendría que ir a descansar cuanto antes

Por otra parte, al pelinegro le parecía extraña la actitud de esa niña, es decir si no lo vieron hace rato estaba siendo acosado por toda la población femenina del colegio (dejando de lado a las chicas que una, peleaba con el dobe, la otra se durmió y una de ellas trataba de pasar "la muralla" sin ningún éxito, pero ellas mínimo se dieron cuenta de su "gran atractivo"

Y esa que?... va como si nada y pelea con el (quitando el echo de que fue el quien comenzó) para posteriormente insultarlo e irse hn chica rara… ya tendría la oportunidad de estudiarla mas a fondo debido a sus entrenamientos y que el hermano de la joven era su tutor

Oh si… este año no seria un suplicio después de todo.

* * *

**_gracias a los que firmaron de verdad que si n.n los pondre en el sig capi porque_**

**_ando corta de time feliz dia a todooos _**

**_Hoy= 17/feb/2009 _**

**_Besos sabor manzana_**

**_*zya*_**


	6. el cambio

_**Hola!!! se que me tarde de mas en esta ocacion pero sali d mi encierro jiji tenia que aprovechar...**_

**_muchisimas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos rr de verdad que le alegran el dia a uno _**

**_n.n y bueno tengo que irme si es que quiero comer el dia de hoy -.- espero que anden de lo mejor_**

**_en este capi pues,, esta raro xD y corto sorry esque asi quedo si hay algo que no entiendan yasaben me dicen =D _**

**_por cierto rubi aun no se porque te ries O.o explicame luego plis xD_**

**_sin mas que decir que tengan un buen dia y disfruten de la lectura_**

**_hoy 15-03-2009 besos sabor maizena de nuez_**

**_xD!!! tengo frio!!!! _**

* * *

_SAKURA_

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana y ella ya estaba harta de las clases, y no, nada que ver, ella era una estudiante excelente que le gustaba mucho la medicina pero… esa clase computación? Digo para que demonios la quieres en medicina??

_Por cultura general y para simplificar clases _

Le habían dicho ja! Pero si ella sabia todo lo indispensable!!, para que quería mas, además de que ese señor extraño y machista que se hacia llamar su maestro solo le daba tareas estupidas, hacer _copy-paste_ ¿¡a que maestro ridículo y bruto se le ocurre eso?! Bueno pero que mas… 3 semanas habían pasado desde que comenzaron las clases y entrenamientos (insoportables) ya que compartíamos la mitad de la pista de hielo, en mas de una ocasión el disco de jockey topaba en sus cuchillas haciendo que perdiera la concentración claramente era un "pase" de su "amigo" Uchiha

En una ocasión hasta la derribo, y es que el estupido del Uchiha si que golpeaba fuerte, pero total a quien le importaba, a ella por supuesto no, ni con sus estupidas bromas, ni sus estupidos comentarios, ni nada

Escucho como terminaba por fin la clase innecesaria de comp. Y como hoy era un glorioso martes día en el que solo tenia clases hasta las 11 decidió ir a entrenar aprovechando que estaría sola, como cada martes

Se deslizo por el hielo con gran facilidad le gustaba hacer como un precalentamiento, hacia algunos _flips_ y _lutz_ sin coordinación, solo por no dejar pasar…

Tenia a Tchaikovsky "el lago de los cisnes" una de sus preferidas para ensayar y relajarse, tenia ya mas de 2 horas ensayando con algunos cambios de música, y estaba casi lista su presentación individual, solo le faltaba entrenar la que tenia en pareja, pero como su pareja no se encontraba disponible hasta las 3 de la tarde o mas; solo le quedaba ensayar sola hasta aburrirse…cosa que era muy difícil e improbable

Tan dentro de su "mundo" se encontraba que no noto como un pelinegro la observaba en silencio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_SASUKE _

Había terminado las clases, puesto que hoy solo tenía laboratorios, estaba en la sala común con su tutor, repasaban algunas de las cláusulas del colegio mientras se aburría y se aburría, término esa sesión y el peliguindo salio rápido de la sala hacia sus clases y él pudo notar que se le había olvidado su celular, lo tomo para entregárselo después, se dio cuenta que tenia un mensaje de un tal Takeshi, pero no lo vio aunque si que despertó su curiosidad y se puso a ver sus canciones e imágenes descubriendo que tenia una carpeta dedicada a Sakura, su hermanita, empezó a ver la fotografías que había y le gusto lo que vio, eran muchas algunas incluso las paso a su celular.

No es que fuera un maniático ni nada de eso pero, tenia buenos paisajes _muy buenos paisajes_, a decir verdad le molestaba un poco esa actitud que tenia, la molestaba cada vez que podía y es que no era para menos cuando ella era tan graciosa cuando se enojaba, fue hasta la pista dispuesto a entrenar un poco el primer partido de la temporada seria el próximo fin de semana y el tenia que estar bien en forma

Vio como la razón de sus disgustos y burlas; practicaba con gracia al ritmo de Tchaikovsky, nunca le tomo atención las pasadas ocasiones que la miraba en el hielo, su objetivo siempre fue divertirse haciéndola enojar, pero tenia que admitir que era bastante buena en su anterior colegio nadie podía hacer el triple axel, y a ella ni una gota de sudor le costaba

En verdad que estaba embobado viéndola más que a ella su rutina de baile, y quitándole el sonido y el flash a su celular empezó a tomar una que otra fotografía, era lo bueno de tener un _Sony Ericsson cybershot K850i _si definitivamente fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños que le dio su madre

Se dio cuenta que eran ya las cuatro y que de un momento a otro llegarían sus compañeros de equipo era mejor irse al hielo como si nada hubiera pasado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apagaron su música y se dio cuenta que el equipo de jockey iba a entrenar, decidió sentarse un momento mientras esperaba a Kamui, su pareja de baile, no debería tardar mucho, ya era algo tarde pero aun así se fue a sentar a las gradas sin quitarse sus patines, veía a los jugadores, algunos los conocía y eran algo así como amigos, estaba Taro, Kyo, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kuran y Eichi ah! Y también estaba en Uchiha-bastardo pero "x" con el, eran buenos, sus jugadas, sus pases, su trabajo en equipo, sip eran buenos, aunque tuvieran al bastardo que se molestaba cada 5 segundos.

¡¡Por fin!! Había llegado Kamui y yéndose a su parte de la pista empezaron con su práctica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado

4 P M

Estadio Universitario

Partido de jockey entre el Konoha elite School y el Instituto Tecnológico de Kyoto

Se encontraban ya casi terminando el partido… Konoha iba ganando por 4 puntos, casi terminaba el partido, cuando de pronto al jugador #36 Uchiha Sasuke lo golpearon en el hombro y devolvió el golpe en un puñetazo directo a la cara y empezaron a pelear

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡¡Eso querías!!! Ahora nos descalificaron!!! Como crees que se siente el equipo debido a tu poca tolerancia nos costo la temporada si es que no mas!!! –

- Hmp, aun no han dicho nada! Además el comenzó… -

- ¡¡¡topo contigo solamente!!! Que te crees?!?! Si nos sacan estas frito niño –

Debido a la disputa echa hacia 2 horas en el hielo suspendieron el partido y llevaron a los dos peleadores en ves de jugadores… frente al jurado cada uno con su respectivo entrenador

- Bueno… -empezó uno del jurado – decidimos que la culpa de dicho enfrentamiento la tienen los dos jugadores, así que exigimos que sean removidos de su puesto durante toda la temporada como castigo mínimo -

- ¡¿Qué?! – los aludidos dieron un brinco en su asiento

- Eso si no quieres ser totalmente descalificados permanentemente para cualquier otra liga y esta misma –

A regañadientes se sentaron, unos momentos mas y ya cada equipo iba para su colegio, los jueces decidieron mover de esa temporada a los "muchachos problema" y que como el resto del equipo (ambos) no tenían la culpa volverían a jugar entre ellos para ver el ganador definitivo y pasar a la siguiente etapa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Entonces ¿no se encuentra bien? –

- Lamento decirle que se fracturo el pie derecho y tiene algunas contusiones en el abdomen, necesito hacer una mejor valoración para verificar que se encuentre totalmente bien de la cabeza y el cuello –

En una ambulancia iban 3 personas, Sakura, Kamui y el medico de la ya mencionada camioneta, era Lunes y justo cuando se dirigía a la pista para entrenar con Kamui, vio como este salía en una camilla del laboratorio de Inorgánica, según lo que se entero, alguien se equivoco de mezclas y puso mal los elementos en frascos que no correspondían y al hacer la practica correspondiente, una de las mesas exploto causando graves daños, empezándose a incendiar el laboratorio teniendo que sacar a los alumnos a través de las ventanas ya que era imposible hacerlo por la puerta muchos alumnos resultaron heridos de gravedad, sobre todo los que estaban en la mesa del caos, no tardo mucho antes de que las ambulancias y bomberos entraran en acción, y Kamui a pesar de estar lejos de la explosión, por ayudar a unos compañeros a salir el mismo se lastimo cuando al bajar las escaleras alguien detrás de el se desmayo cayendo sobre él y a quien ayudaba cayendo los 3 hasta la planta baja obteniendo diversos moretones y contusiones alrededor del cuerpo

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera junto a Yuuki, novia de Kamui, nada mas al llegar al hospital Sakura la llamo, sabiendo lo importante que seria para los dos (Kamui y Yuuki) que ella estuviese en ese momento, las dos desesperadas por saber de la condición de Kamui, llevándose un gran alivio cuando el Doc. Menciono que estaba fuera de peligro solo eran cosas superficiales

Y para el horror de Sakura confirmo la fractura del tobillo, y sin más se fue a la escuela para reportar el estado de salud de algunos de los alumnos y porque ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, cuando Kamui dormía y a su lado Yuuki le sostenía la mano y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba Sentado frente a la directora escuchando sus regaños, y todo además de que tenían que resolver lo de la beca ya que esta solo estaba si el jugaba jockey y ahora sin permiso del consejo del deporte dicho para jugar tendrían que ver si lo expulsaban del colegio.

La directora bien sabia que no seria del todo bueno expulsar al joven y no era porque fuera hijo del tal fugaku ja! A ella que le importaba? Era solo que era bien sabido de sus excelentes calificaciones que ayudaba a mantener el prestigio de la escuela, ahora mas que nunca debido al incidente en el laboratorio de esa mañana; estaba por darse contra la mesa cuando su alumna predilecta entro por la puerta sin tocar

- Oh lo lamento, vendré mas tarde – dijo al ver a los entrenadores con la directora además del Uchiha-bastardo

- No, no dime a que venias Sakura? – menciono la directora

- solo a informar del estado de algunos de los alumnos, que fueron al hospital –

-Oh bien dime – ignorando los bufidos ahí exigió a su alumna la información –

-Pues Akito Sakire esta estable solo con el hombro dislocado, Akira Tendo estará hospitalizada debido a que algo de plomo entro en su organismo, Kaede Minami esta bien solo fue una baja de presión y Kamui Hiwurashi – hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – que su alumna parara de pronto no era buena señal

- Tiene algunas contusiones y se fracturo el tobillo – dijo con otro suspiro

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Solo eso??!?!? Niña tonta me habías asustado, no hagas pausas cuando no deberías!!! ¡¡¡Pensé que había muerto o que estaba en coma!!! –

Sakura bien acostumbrada al temperamento de su shishou explico – Tsunade-shishou lo que pasa es que Kamui era mi compañero de baile, su pie sanara hasta dentro de cómo de 3 meses eso dijo el doctor y pues ya no iremos al campeonato de este año – dijo con otro suspiro

Ante esto Tsunade solo bufo y volteo la cara, sabia lo que significaba para sakura pero aun así le dio un buen susto y que? Además porque no se conseguía otra pare…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO TENGO!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Todos los presentes brincaron de su posición por el potente grito de la directora

- Etto… que es lo que tiene Tsunade-sama? – pregunto uno de los entrenadores

- La solución a todos sus problemas, incluyéndote Sakura –

- he? ¿y como es eso shishou? –

- Ya se como puedes conservar tu beca Uchiha –

El aludido solo encaro una ceja sin comprender

-¡¡serás la pareja de baile de Sakura para el campeonato!! –

- … -

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?!?! Yo?!?!?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Patinador artístico?!?!?! –

* * *

**gracias por leer **


	7. el trato

**Yo se que me tardo montones de tiempo actualizando y de verdad que les pido una disculpa pero es que tengo unos problemillas en la **

**universidad ahorita y como que me falta tiempo... -.- pero espero lo entiendan que se la pasen super siempre y claro hay que ir bien con**

**los estudios que siempre ayudan!! xD aunque no parece jajaja por cierto!!**

**en el capi hay muchas explicaciones de patinaje es para que luego se entienda lo que quiero decir xD ojala les guste el capi nos veremos**

**bya bay kudenceee**

**besos sabor arandano a: 19-05-09**

* * *

Sin duda eso era una gran sorpresa primero que nada estaba el echo de que no soportaba a ese sujeto y segundo ya lo había visto patinar, mejor dicho desplazarse en el hielo por que cuando alguien patina lo hace con gracia y estilo no como el que parecía un mamut en medio de Alaska

Además era un idiota!! No, no, no y no ese hombre bah! Esa cosa no iba a ser su compañero artístico prefería quedarse esta temporada fuera…

…

…

Aunque…

Era en esta temporada cuando venían los jueces para las olimpiadas de invierno, su más grande sueño observo al Uchiha que en ese momento discutía con el entrenador y con la directora,

Bien… el era un imbecil de primera, que no sabia patinar _bien_ en los entrenamientos que lo vio _muy disimuladamente _lo único que hacia era prácticamente aventarse al hielo ir con el disquito de las narices que tantas veces la tumbo y arrojarlo a la portería, ah! Además de empujar a quien se le atravesara

AHHH!!! Su cabeza iba a estallar………

__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª

Después de tener un rato la mente en _off_ se percato de lo que los entrenadores y la directora discutían, el?? Ósea…el??? ¡¡pero que coño les pasaba??! Estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor de lo mejor, capitán del equipo de jockey _aunque estuviese suspendido _el mejor de sus clases, hijo del empresario mas grande de todo oriente

Bueno, bueno creo que ya me explaye pero…

Se giro a ver a esa molestia rosada que en ese momento tenia cara de tragedia pesar y de "pensar pensar" tipo _winnie pooh" _no es que el viera al oso amarillo ni nada por el estilo he? Pero es que ella así tenía la cara

- y que quieren que haga!?!?!?! – oh si la voz de la directora podía sacarte hasta del estado de coma con esos gritos – no fui yo quien estaba peleando enfrente de los jueces!!!! ¿¡verdad!? Ni quien se comporto como un idiota prehistórico con los entrenadores ¿¡VERDAD?!?! – si en definitiva sus gritos tenían un gran poder

- Sup-supongo que todo queda en manos de los chicos –

Los maestros se giraron a ver a los dos jóvenes que en ese momento se debatían internamente

- Sakura? –

La aludida levanto la mirada algo asustada, ella era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podía ignorar los gritos de la directora y no porque quisiera si no porque era una persona muy despistada cuando se sumía en las profundidades de su mente

-hai? –

- estas de acuerdo en que Sasuke sea tu compañero? –

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en los pro y contra de la situación

- Sakura no tengo todo el día – dijo algo irritada la directora

- Pues por mí no hay problema, claro siempre y cuando aprenda a patinar bien y que se aprenda las rutinas –

-¿Qué? Mira rosadita no hables así de mi que patino mucho mejor de lo que tu podrás hacer –

-JA si a eso le llamas patinar –

- mira niñita –

-YA BASTA!! Bueno eso lo solucionan luego y bien Uchiha lo tomas o te devuelves a tu casa –

- Tsk ya que –

-bueno supongo que ahora pueden ir a sus clases – les dio un papel amarillo, era un dispensador para faltar a clases durante el tiempo de entrenamiento y competencia

Sakura solo suspiro y Salio del lugar para ir con sus maestros a dar el dispensador seguida de sasuke

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre los 2 ya habían avisado a todos los maestros y en este momento se encontraban en la pista el ahí parado viendo como ella hacia sus ejercicios de estiramiento

- Deberías de hacer lo mismo si no quieres que te den calambres.. –

- Hmp… -

- Okay –

Acabado sus ejercicios puso música de ambiente lo mejor seria empezar con el desde un principio, con el control remoto en la mano se deslizo hasta donde estaba un malhumorado pelinegro

- Mira ya quita tu cara horrenda y pon atención a lo que te voy a enseñar –

Empezó por lo básico explicando las diferencias entre patines de jockey y los artísticos,

- No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre los deportes solo que ustedes se dedican a andar de un lado al otro mientras nosotros en verdad practicamos –

- Mira mas vale que empieces a aprender antes de que te golpee ok? Mira lo primero que debes saber, suponiendo que me hayas entendido como desplazarte correctamente… - Sasuke rodó los ojos – pon atención, Los saltos pueden ser simples, dobles, triples o cuádruples. La técnica para todos los casos es la misma, la diferencia radica en la altura que hay que lograr alcanzar para que permita realizar el número de giros deseado. Tanto la altura como la velocidad y la longitud son las características que determinan la calidad del salto. Las partes del mismo son: la preparación, el despegue, el giro en el aire, el aterrizaje y la curva posterior. Existen dos clases de saltos: Saltos de costado**:** se empiezan sobre uno de los costados de la cuchilla (exterior o interior). Saltos de punta**:** se empiezan enterrando la punta de la cuchilla de uno de los patines en el hielo. [Picar en el hielo]

- se supone que debo aprender todo eso?! – pregunto algo exaltado por la cantidad de información dada

- No, si lo has entendido que bien, si no… te pondrás a estudiar mucha teoría y será en tus ratos libres ya que este tiempo es de practica en el hielo ahora da los dos tipos de salto, quiero ver la gracia con lo que los haces… claro que será algo difícil para ti ya que eres peor que un orangután –

- Hmp mira y aprende niñita –

A Sakura casi se le cae la quijada de tanto que abrió la boca y es que no podía ser cierto…

¡¡¡¡El imbecil lo hacia de maravilla!!!!

Casi tanto como Kamui…… Naaa tampoco pero bueno debía reconocer que esperaba ver como se partía el hielo bajo sus aterrizajes y todo y mira tú, nada paso

- ¿Y bien? Ya puedes cerrar la boca – dijo arrogantemente

Sakura se molesto mucho por el comentario, pero bueno ella tenia algo de culpa, quien la mandaba a andar de boba cuando se suponía que ella era la marisabidilla aquí…… un segundo después se recompuso y siguió con la "clase"

- Bueno ahora lo siguiente, es bueno saber que no batallare tanto contigo… los siguientes saltos los mas conocidos o mejor dicho principales son:

**Axel:** inventado por el noruego Axel Paulsen, posee tres versiones (simple, doble y triple). Es el salto más difícil de todos. El patinador prepara el salto deslizándose de espaldas, realiza un cambio de dirección y del pie de apoyo para impulsarse con el pie que queda libre.

**Vals:** el patinador empieza el salto hacia delante, salta, realiza una media vuelta en el aire y aterriza sobre el hielo.

**Loop:** comienza con el patinador deslizándose hacia atrás, con la pierna que va a saltar hace un curvatura y coloca la otra pierna delante. Es un back spin (pirueta hacia atrás) pero en el aire.

**Lutz:** creado por Alois Lutz, un patinador austriaco. Para este salto el patinador se desliza de espaldas, lleva una pierna hacia atrás en forma recta y pica con el borde aserrado del patín sobre el hielo para lograr darse impulso y así comenzar a girar con la pierna libre. Es un salto que se realiza con el borde exterior del patín y se debe finalizar del mismo modo. Como es bastante complicado de ejecutar, algunos patinadores terminan haciéndolo con el borde interno, este error muy común, es llamado "flutz".

**Toe loop:** el patinador prepara el salto deslizándose de frente con los pies juntos, apoya todo su peso en la pierna derecha y con la pierna libre gira 180º, pica en el hielo y continúa la rotación. Es uno de los saltos más fáciles de realizar, en general, se aprende después del salchow.

**Salchow:** salto creado por el patinador sueco Ulrico Salchow. Es uno de los saltos más fáciles y básicos. Patinando hacia atrás, se salta con la pierna izquierda y con la derecha se gira y se impulsa el salto. El despegue se realiza con el borde interior y el aterrizaje con el borde exterior del pie contrario. Por lo general, este salto se utiliza en combinación con un axel.  
Un salchow fue el primer salto cuádruple, realizado por una mujer (Miki Ando), en el Junior Grand Prix, en el año 2002.

**Flip:** es igual al lutz pero se utiliza el costado interior de la cuchilla.

**Butterfly:** salto en el cual el cuerpo queda de manera casi paralela al hielo y las piernas hacen un movimiento de "tijeras".

**Russian Split:** al saltar se abren las piernas en el aire formando un ángulo de 180º

Todo esto lo iba diciendo suave y lento para mayor comprensión del Uchiha, también iba caminando hacia donde estaba el estero tomando de esa mesita, unas hojas donde reafirmaba lo dicho ya que era difícil aprenderse todo eso de golpe

- Bueno me entendiste? –

- Claro que no!!!! Se puede saber porque me dices todo eso?!?! Lo veo irrelevante! Así que limítate a hacer esos saltos o giros o lo que sea que sean y yo te imitare – dijo de una manera mas arisca que de costumbre

Sakura solo suspiro – claro que también te enseñare a hacerlos inútil – dijo mientras le pasaba las hojas – pero también es necesario que lo sepas para cuando estas aprendiendo la rutina no tengas dificultades y me hagas mas imposible la vida así que ya calla y aprende!! Pasemos a los giros

Los buenos giros deben ser largos, rápidos y centrados. Lo primero que hay que aprender para realizar un giro es hallar el punto de equilibrio para luego encontrar el centro. Los giros suelen ejecutarse en forma encadenada.

Los principales giros son:

Scratch: el patinador gira con el pie izquierdo y la pierna que queda libre se va acercando al cuerpo a medida que da impulso al giro. Es un elemento muy utilizado para finalizar las rutinas.

Back Spin: es igual al anterior, pero el giro se realiza con la pierna contraria.

Layback Spin: inventado por la patinadora Cecilia Colledge. Es un giro que requiere de una posición de espaldas arqueada hacia atrás. La pierna libre y las manos adoptan diferentes posiciones permitiendo obtener diversas figuras. Es uno de los giros más hermosos.

Biellmann: creado por la patinadora suiza Denise Biellmann. Es un giro layback donde se lleva la pierna hasta la altura de la cabeza. Requiere de una gran flexibilidad en la espalda. Es un giro realizado, en su mayoría, por mujeres.

Cross Foot o Pie cruzado: se trata de una pirueta rápida. El giro es con los pies juntos y los brazos sobre el pecho, se logra alcanzar una gran velocidad.

Sit o pirueta baja: en este giro se baja el cuerpo hasta prácticamente sentarse en el pie de apoyo, la pierna libre puede quedar estirada o flexionada.

Camel o Camello: giro creado por Cecilia Colledge en el cual, el patinador gira con una pierna, a medida que controla la velocidad del giro, y la otra queda en forma paralela al hielo.

Con pie elevado: el patinador lleva la pierna libre, ayudado con la mano, hacia su cabeza en forma lateral mientras gira

–

Sasuke leía las hojas mientras Sakura le enseñaba como hacer cada uno

El pelinegro debía admitir que la chica era muy buena; nunca se cayo ni siquiera se tambaleo todo lo hizo con extrema gracia y elegancia, le sorprendía que se supiera de memoria cada uno de los saltos giros además de su creador y todo aun así le parecía irrelevante mucha de la información puesto que no se las preguntan, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que se callara y aprendiera las cosas que ella le enseñaba

Estuvieron unas 3 horas mas con los ensayos practica y error, no podía creer cuantas veces se cayo, le dolía todo su hermoso trasero y su perfecta espalda oh! Y también el orgullo no solo de caerse sin no de que en algunas ocasiones ella se riera y la retaba a hacerlo mejor y ¡¡claro que lo hacia!!

Ahora el pelinegro se encontraba en su habitación descansando, con varias pomadas anti-inflamatorias y algo de hielo para variar, le había llegado un recado de dirección mañana tendría que ir con la directora de nuevo aparentemente tenia que hablar con el, estaba muy cansado y agotado por lo que en poco tiempo se durmió e involuntariamente soñó con hielo y cabellos rosas

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

La tarde de ayer fue de lo peor, estar con el pelinegro de verdad que no ayudaba a su buen humor, escuchar sus gritos y maldiciones cada vez que fallaba en algo, le impedía ser linda con el para animarlo además de que era terriblemente agradable verlo con el orgullo y ego herido

Se dirigía con Tsunade-sama para ver y/o discutir un asunto que según ella era urgente

Y cuándo entro a la dirección se le esfumo el buen y poco humor que tenia, el estupido pelinegro se encontraba ahí con una estupida cara de… bueno pensándolo bien era la que siempre tenia y que bien se veía…

STOP!!

Ella no pensó eso cierto? Digo era el imbecil que se sabe todas las malas palabras en mas de 8 idiomas

Okay eso no se vuelve a hacer…

- Tsunade-sama para que nos llamo? –

Simple Sakura me h enterado de que el comité de becas y de la Asociación de talentos estará ahí, en el concurso quiero decir…. –

- Si eso ya lo sabia… y? –

- Nada, nada solo que desde el dia de hoy quedan exentados totalmente de sus clases para que puedan entrenar adecuadamente, también vendrá la señorita Tsuki para tomarles medidas y tener su vestuario listo además de sus patines claro…. –

- Alto, alto, alto… ¿Qué? Tsunade-sama porque lo hace? Usted jamás y sin ofender JAMAS!! Ha hecho eso digo tantas atenciones y todo porq… Tsunade-sama no me diga que es por el premio educativo y de sustencion verdad? –

La cara de la directora se vio ligeramente contraída para dar paso a una de total falsedad

- Claro que no Saura como crees, es solo que se lo mucho que importa este concurso y por ello… bah! Que te tengo que estar dando explicaciones yo a ti así que los dos fuera!! Los quiero entrenando hasta que lo hagan todo perfectamente – y con un además los hizo Salir

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Iban los dos de camino a la pista de hielo, afortunadamente los del equipo de jockey habían perdido el pasado juego y ahora no entrenarían en un buen tiempo dejándoles la pista

Estuvieron entrenando unas dos horas cuando decidieron tomar un ligero descanso ya que hoy el entrenamiento era mas pesado debido a que el Uchiha ya medio conocía los saltos y giros, sin importarles el frió estaban sentados en el hielo, ella pensando en una nueva rutina que pudiera hacerse y que se viera impactante, mientras que el pelinegro estaba mas ocupado viendo a la chica

Anoche no había tenido un sueño muy lindo, bueno en realidad estuvo genial… pero lo malo fue al despertarse saber que era un sueño y mas cuando su conciencia empezó a trabajar en el, se maldijo unos 40 minutos después de levantarse, pues se dio cuenta de que esa chica comenzaba a gustarle era algo linda en un sentido que aun no entendía, y ni quería entender solo sabia que le gustaba verla tal y como lo hacia ahora

Se sintió observada y con su vista periférica vio como el pelinegro la veía intensamente decidió no ponerle mucha atención de seguro estaba planeando algo para hacerle la vida imposible uyy… como odiaba verle con su estupida cara perfecta de adonis que…

J-O-D-E-R…

Esto estaba mal… muy mal, estaba distrayéndose de sus cavilaciones para la rutina perfecta solo para ver a ese pedazo de cielo convertido en hombre que…

J-O-D-E-R

Definitivamente estaba mal… y sobre todo se distraía y… dejo de pensar en eso cuando el señor Don perfecto rostro adonis súper cuerpazo se inclinaba hacia ella con toda la intención de besarle iba a pegarle pero… su cuerpo no respondía esperaba el toque miro sus ojos negros hipnotizantes como nunca los vio noto que le devolvía la mirada intensamente y luego bajaba a sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo cerro los ojos y sintió unos labios fríos acomodarse a los suyos, sintió como se movían sobre ella invitándola a hacer lo mismo…

Y correspondió la danza de aquellos labios de perfección.

* * *

_mil gracias que leyeron xD! espero les haya gustado _

_me dejan un rr?? sere felizzzz =) jajaja bay bay _

_a los que viven en mexico y en monterrey usen el cubre-bocaaa!!! yo se que da calor y que desespera yo tambien lo he usado pero_

_es por salud cuidence recuerden ser tmbien muy higienicos!! bay bay _


	8. Empieza lo complicado

**se que tenia miles de años de no subir esta historia pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca **

**y es que ha decir verdad estaba planeando terminarla si pero hasta las proximas vacaciones si es que mas pero...**

**un rr me hizo cambiar de opinon **

**_Shanami Haruno es quien me dejo un el rr asi que ¡mil gracias por hacerlo! la verdad es que me conmovio (y dio un buen zape en la cabeza) _**

**y si tenia que continuarlo aun cuando el lunes regreso a clases **

**¬¬ eso es horrible**

**pero bueno regresando al tema, espero que quienes lo leian lo sigan haciendolo se que es muy horrible de mi parte pedirles eso es mas**

**deberia pedirles disculpas por todo lo que tarde en actualzar, pero se que algunos me comprenderan, no es facil ser la hija mayor menos cuando eres el "ejemplo a seguir" y la cajeteas descepsionando a medio mundo...**

**bueno bueno me sali del tema.**

**mis mas humildes disculpas y mis mas humildes ruegos **

**plis dejen rr a ver si aun gusta esta historia =) sino creo que simplemente la continuare porque no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar**

**bueno ya hable mucho**

**a leer! babaay**

**DISCLAIMER: es obvio Naruto no me pertenece, sino se llamaria Sasusaku y no Naruto xDD.**

* * *

No sabía porque lo había hecho, es decir era la mujer más molesta que jamás había conocido.

Era irritante, infantil, fastidiosa, demasiado histérica y perfeccionista; pero aún así no pudo evitarlo, cuando ella le devolvió la mirada pudo sumergirse en ese océano de aguas jade y llenarse de una sensación indescriptible que hacía que el resto del mundo desapareciera, se fijo también en su piel blanca como la nieve con las mejillas algo sonrosadas debido al ejercicio anteriormente hecho, y cuando llego a sus labios, esos hermosos imanes rojizos que lo llamaron de una manera que jamás había sentido, no pudo contenerse y la beso.

A ella parecía no importarle mucho que su "archi-enemigo" la estuviese besando y que bien besaba la chica…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirrosa por su parte no sabía porque carajos le había contestado el beso al imbécil, pero oh claro que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho; el tipo besaba demasiado rico para ser legal, y la forma en que repentinamente la había tomado del rostro y parte del cuello aumentando la pasión del beso; era wow!

.

Por la ya tan común falta de aire, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos largo rato, un poco abochornados por lo que habían hecho, se escucho el ruido del exterior señalando que pronto cerrarían las aulas y Sakura sin más se levanto y sin dirigirle la mirada al moreno fue apartándose hasta llegar a la salida…

.

El moreno se extraño del comportamiento de su compañera "de baile" ya que no dijo ni hizo nada, él esperaba de hecho que se pusiera histérica y fuera maldiciéndolo a diestra y siniestra y hasta que lo golpeara pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo ignoro y eso lo molesto como no creía capaz de molestarse solo por ese comportamiento estúpido

.

También se levanto dispuesto a seguirla cuando la vio que ya se había cambiado y llevaba un cambio de ropa, ahí se detuvo en seco analizando la situación; a él no debería importarle el hecho de que la tipa esa estuviese así es mas debería alegrarse de que no le hizo una escena, cuando la pelirrosa iba a salir del gimnasio se decidió a seguirla y descubrir que era realmente la reacción de esa molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Estúpida!

.

¡Estúpida!

.

¡Estúpida!

.

¡Estúpida!

.

No podía dejar de decir eso en su mente… ¿Qué coño acababa de hacer?

.

Ella no era de esas chicas fáciles que con el primer niño bonito se besuquean y manosean y de más

.

Pero es que… es que…

.

Arg! No había escusa para ese estúpido comportamiento que había tenido, y lo peor es que ahora el imbécil de seguro se burlaría infinitamente de ella por haber caído en su estúpido jueguito de mierda

.

Ah! Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella.

.

¿Es que acaso los planetas se habían alineado de manera negativa para ella?

.

Kami había decidido no ayudarle nunca más por escaparse de ir a misa?

.

Iba maldiciéndose tanto mentalmente que no vio al peliguindo que se acercaba a ella hasta que el la sujeto de los hombros

.

¿Se puede saber porque traes esa cara? – preguntó su hermano con un deje de preocupación y curiosidad

.

No nada, es solo que me desespero en las practicas con el inútil remplazo de Kamui – suspiro exasperada

.

Y bueno no era del todo mentira, extrañaba a Kamui, él conocía perfectamente su cuerpo, (y no de manera indebida no Yuuki la mataría como mínimo, de conocerla de otra manera) pero conocía perfectamente su peso, su estatura, la distribución de piel y músculos de todo su cuerpo, hasta que terminaciones nerviosas debía evitar tocar, para que ella no cayera en un ataque de risa o histeria, en fin la conocía a la perfección.

.

Pero aquel bastardo mal nacido no, no la conocía, en más de una ocasión cuando la levanto le hizo cosquillas y ¡a propósito! Ahora el sabia un poco de sus terminaciones cosquilludas y eso no era bueno, en vez de ser un caballero como lo era Kamui que la respetaba el muy imbécil lo hacía para molestarla, ya la había tirado varias veces por no poder cargarla.

.

Aunque eso fue doloroso pudo hacerle burla al pelinegro de su debilidad, ya que aunque Kamui era delgado era muy fuerte y podía cargarla como si tomase una muñeca de porcelana en cambio el pelinegro no podía cargarla bien y cuando le dijo que tenía que entrenar para ser mas fuerte oh, jamás olvidaría esa cara de indignación, pero acepto ya que vio como en los videos que la pelirrosa le había mostrado la mayoría de los patinadores no tenían problemas para cargar a sus compañeras.

.

En fin

.

Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí Saso-kun? –

.

Solo venía a decirte que si cenábamos juntos, últimamente no te veo –

.

¡claro! Aunque viniendo de ti es raro que me busques así ¿Ocurrió algo? –

- No… -

.

-Ok… -

.

Y así sin más se fue junto a su hermano al área de comidas, ella sabía perfectamente que Sasori iba a hablar de algo serio con ella, se veía en su mirada, en su voz en todo el, se preocupo un poco, pero dejo pasarlo hasta que el le dijera que ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vio como la pelirrosa se marchaba con Sasori

.

Extraño en verdad, ¿Por qué no dejaba por la paz a esa molesta rosada? Él tenía cosas mejores que hacer

.

Sin más dio vuelta para ir a las residencias masculinas en donde se encontraba su habitación

.

Miro una última vez a los Haruno que ya casi se perdían de vista y con un "Tsk" se fue enfurruñado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente, después de la declaración de Sasori no supo qué hacer.

.

Su hermano estaba enamorado, no se lo creía, y lo peor no era eso, sino de quien estaba enamorado, de Rita la super zorra renombrada en toda la residencia femenina, estaba bien que era bonita la condenada, era modelo y eso, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño y su sonrisa de put… digo "sexy" encandilaban a los hombres pero, no, no lo creía de su hermano y casi le da un ataque cuando le dijo que tenía ya desde antes de haber salido de vacaciones el semestre pasado de ser novios, y peor aun! La quería llevar a la fiesta familiar de los Haruno

.

Ja! Como si ella permitiese tal cosa, pero después de ver la sinceridad y suplica en los ojos de su hermano no pudo negarse solo rezarle a cuanta deidad la escuchase que lo salvaran de esa zorra y por su santa madre que habitaba en el cielo ojala haya tenido _ni tenga _relaciones sexuales con esa, a saber el urólogo que enfermedades le podía transmitir.

.

No, no que horror

.

Ahora lo veía bien, su hermano nunca fue de los que se enamoraban, eran más bien relaciones simples; pero si hasta se veía entusiasmado con la idea de ser novio de esa…

.

En cierta manera Sakura era muy prejuiciosa, pero con antecedentes como los de esa sabia que no era buena para su hermano, pero después de ver la mirada de reproche y a la vez suplica de su hermano se quedaron en silencio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Habían pasado varios días desde el beso con la pelirrosa y ésta se comportaba un tanto extraña, no habían hablado del beso ni de nada a decir verdad y pareciera que estaba más malhumorada que antes.

.

Se encontraban los dos practicando en solitario cuando a Sasuke le tocaba, Sakura lo grababa y le decía las fallas que tuvo y viceversa.

.

Sasuke podía decir que la pelirrosa era muy responsable y entregada a su deporte y es que ya ni siquiera peleaba con él, simplemente le decía las cosas como son, ni más ni menos.

.

Ahora mismo era el turno de Sasuke de grabar a la pelirrosa y para que mentir era su momento preferido del dia, últimamente a Sakura le molestaba traer sus pants así que se ponía sus medias de colores o transparentes con esos vestidos, que mas bien parecían blusas un poco largas, verla moverse al compas de paganini, sus saltos, sus giros, la expresión de su rostro en cada cambio de tiempo, era un espectáculo que le encantaba presenciar al moreno, aunque claro no lo dijera.

.

Por su parte la pelirrosa se concentraba al máximo en su rutina, no había hablado nada del beso con el pelinegro y a decir verdad agradecía enormemente que él no la estuviese molestando con lo mimo al contrario, ya no la molestaba de hecho se acababa de dar cuenta que no se dirigían la palabra mas de lo estricto por el deporte y después eran simples extraños que se encontraban de vez en cuando en los pasillos de la escuela.

.

Termino su rutina y se acerco a Sasuke quien estaba regresando la cinta para que ella pudiese verlo.

.

Se le quedo mirando un momento aprovechando que el no la veía.

.

Era guapo si, le había costado mares aceptarlo, tenia buen físico y era bastante terco, ahora no batallaba tanto al momento de cargarla, debido al entrenamiento al que lo había puesto ella, mientras ella también hacia ejercicio en el gimnasio de heterofilia.

.

Suspiro cuando el moreno le hablo y le dijo cuales eran los fallos que tenia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era domingo por la tarde no había practica con la pelirrosa, ese día descansaban y podía pasarlo sin hacer nada; claro que el dobe no ayudaba mucho, estaban en uno de los "centro de juego" del instituto más exactamente en el del póker, había entrado con 20 dls y ahora tenía 60 definitivamente le iba bien no como al dobe que ya iban como 3 o 4 veces que le pedía dinero prestado suspiro y miro una de las ventanas, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a su pelirrosada compañera, aparentemente con un libro.

.

¿Quién camina a la vez que lee un libro?

.

Esa chica era rara…

.

Y torpe

.

Acababa de chocar con un alumno y cayo de sentón al suelo tirando su libro en el proceso.

.

Rodo los ojos era tan tonta

.

Miro como ese chico le sonreía y la ayudaba a levantarse, e inconscientemente frunció el seño

-Teme es tu turno –

-Hmp -

.

Siguió con el juego después de darle un último vistazo a la pelirrosa que sonreía tontamente al chico; frunció mas el seño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iba leyendo un libro de Paulo Coelho… _El Alquimista;_ últimamente sus libros desbordaban mucho amor, así que cambio un poco el género para variar, tan metida estaba con su libro que no se dio cuenta como alguien chocaba contra ella hasta que sintió en dolor en su traserito recientemente lastimado por la caída

-Au! –

.

-Sakura! ¿estás bien? –

.

-¿he? – miro hacia arriba y vio a Eddie un alumno ingles de intercambio que estaba con ella en la mayoría de sus clases – si gracias –dijo cuando este la tomo de la mano y la levanto

.

-Ten tu libro, estabas muy distraída, no deberías leer y caminar al mismo tiempo – regaño

.

-Si lo sé, es solo que es muy adictivo el libro –

.

-Me imagino, mira que no verme a mí, el chico sexy de medicina – bromeo

.

-Hehehe, si he de estar ciega para no verte – comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería del lado norte

.

-Y hasta cuando volverás a clases he? Es algo aburrido estar en ellas cuando no estás –

.

-Cuando no tienes a alguien a quien molestar dirás –

.

-Oh vamos Saku sabes que lo hago jugando –

.

-Jajaja lo sé, pues con lo de volver a clases no estoy segura, el campeonato comenzara en 2 semanas y pues si logro pasar será más tiempo –

.

-Ya veo ¿perderás el semestre no? Digo si viniendo a clases ya es imposible aprobar –

.

-Pues no estoy segura, metí unas clases en línea y las llevo por la noche así que no se jeje –

.

-Pues buena suerte, yo iré a estudiar – dijo el joven cuando llegaron a la café – mañana hay parcial de farmacología y está realmente _perro –_

.

-Ok buena suerte –

.

-Nos veremos Saku – se despidió al momento en que le besaba la mejilla derecha

.

Sakura lo vio marcharse, era un chico lindo, de esos de libros de Jane Austen o algo por el estilo, con sus cabellos castaños que se tornaban un poco rojizos al sol, sus ojos verde más claros que los de ella, tenia buen cuerpo, estaba en el equipo de soccer, el capitán más exactamente, y tenía muy buenas calificaciones en la carrera, en ocasiones ella le pedía ayuda cuando no entendía algo, en fin todo un personaje.

.

Y hacia un tiempo que termino con su novia

.

Un chico lindo y sexy.

.

Y soltero.

.

Sacudió varias veces la cabeza

.

¿En qué rayos pensaba?

.

Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, agradecía que hoy pasaría un tiempo de calidad con sus amigas.

.

Sonrió cuando las localizo en una mesa al fondo, con su rubia amiga haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lunes en la mañana, más bien en la madrugada eran las 5.00 am y ya estaban en la pista de hielo, por la ausencia del sol se sentía más frio y eso el pelinegro lo noto en cada centímetro de su piel erizándose, se estremecía cada tanto, se fijo un poco en su compañera, ella no daba indicios de frialdad o estremecimiento, solo andaba de aquí para allá, estaba tan embobado viéndola que no se percato que ya era su turno de acercarse a ella y cuando lo menos lo espero, chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odiaba ese dolor, ese dolor solo significaba que había cometido un error, o que _alguien _cometió un error y ese alguien era el imbécil de su compañero, lo había visto estar en la luna desde hace rato, y como supuso no continuo con la rutina.

.

Miro con odio a ese ser y se asusto un poco al ver sangre en la mano de su compañero, aparentemente al momento de caer lo había cortado con una de sus cuchillas.

.

Oh por todo lo santo, ojala no haya sido de gravedad sino adiós a la competencia.

.

-¿Estas bien? – se movió rápidamente y le empezó a examinar la mano

.

-Si no es nada – pero cuando ella le puso le tomo la mano, con cuidad hizo un gimió de dolor y chasqueo la lengua

.

-Oh claro que no estás bien, ven hay que ir a la enfermería –

.

-Claro! Como hay demasiada gente en estos momentos – el dolor le hacía hablar mordazmente

.

-Cállate y sígueme –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en una de las enfermerías del instituto, le sorprendió un poco cuando ella de su llavero saco la llave (valga la redundancia) de la enfermería supuso que los alumnos de medicina tenían acceso a esos lugares por sus prácticas y más tarde ella le aclaro que era verdad pero solo a un limitado grupo de 10 personas (los mejores 10 promedios).

.

Le estaba vendando la mano dando por terminado el entrenamiento por los próximos días, ya que debía evitar hacer esfuerzos para sanar más rápido le molesto un poco que dudara de su fortaleza y rápida recuperación, pero al final accedió al ver la cara que ponía, ya una vez había perdido un compañero y perder a otro a estas alturas seria lo ultimo para terminar con su carrera por los próximos 4 años.

.

En este momento han pasado ya 4 días y el solo la graba, su compañera hizo modificaciones en la rutina y algunos cambios de canciones, según ella lo que expresaba mejor en el momento de hacer los movimientos y debía admitir que cuando la veía sus movimientos eran hermosos, y no solo eso, se descubrió a si mismo viéndola en todo momento no solo en los entrenamientos , sino también cuando estaban descansando la veía, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, como se pasa la mano por los cabellos cuando se desespera o que se lo arregla, el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar, como pestañeaba y como miraba de manera diferente a las personas o cosas inanimadas.

.

Definitivamente se encontraba en un problema, se estaba obsesionando con ella, mas exactamente le estaba gustando y gustar gustar y eso claro que no era bueno, esa era una chica mimada y tonta y….

.

¿Qué fue ese suspiro?

.

Diablos volvía a pensar demasiado en ella.

.

Siguió con su atención fija en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro audiblemente y es que quedaba poco para la reunión de los Haruno, el llevaría a su detestable novia.

.

Maldita zorra embustera…

.

Ejem…

.

Bueno ese no era el punto (o tal vez si un poco) pero a lo que me refiero es que era inaceptable, su hermano se había quedado ciego? Si era lo más seguro o tal vez estaba poseído por un ovni, si era eso.

.

Suspiro una vez más, ya no sabía qué hacer, y es que no nada.

.

¡No se le ocurría nada!

.

Miro a su compañero y vio que veía detrás de ella.

.

Volteo a ver y ¡woow! Era la zorra y su hermano y que era esa mirada que le mandaba?

.

Oh jojojojojo señoras y señores su hermano esta celoso

.

Ja! Celoso del moreno.

.

Una serie de malos pensamientos inundo la cabeza de la pelirrosa hasta que hubo uno que le agrado,

.

-Sakura ¿Qué demonios haces? –

.

-¿mn? – se estaba haciendo la tonta sí, pero que sufriera el también así como ella sufre al ver a esa enfermedad de transmisión sexual andante

.

-Se supone que estarías entrenando, así que ¿Por qué estas tomada de la mano con él? – si bien la voz de su hermano era algo intimidante aunque, no lo suficiente y...

_._

_-¿Tomada de la mano? –_ su mente repitió bajo la mirada y efectivamente el moreno la tenía tomada de la mano se pregunto el porqué de esto y en mil maneras de hacer sufrir al moreno por tocarla sin su consentimiento pero, este no era el momento

.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con eso Sasori-sempai? – hablo por primera vez Sasuke y los Haruno se preguntaron el porqué se metía ese en la conversación y Sakura se pregunto si Sasuke tenía poderes telepáticos y estaba en marcha su malévolo plan

.

-Si, y si no están entrenando es mejor que se vayan de aquí, estuve esperando el momento adecuado para tener una pequeña reunión con Rita ya sabes empezar a formalizar* -

.

La mirada de la pelirrosa se hizo oscura y de eso se pudo dar cuenta el moreno a su lado quien estudiaba su rostro detenidamente y demasiado para el gusto del mayor de los Haruno ahí presente.

.

En su vista periférica pudo ver al hermano menor de su compañera que miraba un poco asustado la escena frente a él.

.

-Si formalizar, claro – su voz era mordaz con veneno y de mas

.

-Vámonos Sakura… _ahora –_

.

Se creía de verdad que se intimidaba? Por favor solo aumentaba su ira, empezando su plan malévolo y en colaboración con los pensamientos y acciones inexplicables del moreno se giro a él con una sonrisa seductora y mirada entre complicidad y suplica

.

-Nos veremos mañana _Sasuke-kun –_

.

Se paro con gracia y se dirigió a la salida y posteriormente de cambiarse de zapatos, cuando estaba aproximándose a su hermano rodeando la pista escucho un

-Hasta mañana _Sakura-chan –_

_

* * *

_

**gracias miles de gracias a quienes me dejaron rr en ocaciones pasadas n.n**

**SHANAMI HARUNO**

**SETSUNA-17 **(GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN LA MAYORIA DE MIS FICS ^^)

**SASUKE 9529**

**MEGUMI NO SABAKU **(AMIGA TE EXTRAÑO ^^ OJALA ANDES BIEN)

**AWASE KAGAMI AYUMI**

**ASUKASOAD**

**RAYMAR**

**ELINEJITEN **(RUBI MI KUÑADO ME CAE MAL, LO ODIO XD)

**SUNMY**

**TSUKI-AIREN**

**SAPHIRA-17**

**MAIISA**

**12MARII16**

**LADY-SATANIKA**

** TRINNNNNNNNIIX**

nos veremos!

espero

xD por fa rr!


	9. el plan esta en marcha

**_Hey_**_ Hola a todos quienes leen este hermoso fic que tanto me quiebra la cabeza_

_xD_

_de un tiempo para aca lo unico que hace es no quererse escribir, solo me dice !así no! !así no! Dx _

_jajaja bueno bueno espero de todo corazon que este capitulo les guste de aqui en adelante todo sera en picada y no tanto por las situaciones que viviran nuestros personajes _

_sino porque de aqui en adelante se ira acabando, si me di cuenta que no quiero que sean los mil capitulos y asi entonces hare las cosas mas unidas _

_xD menos capitulos pero con mas contenido _

_jijijiji espero lees guste dejen rr! porfaa me gusta leer sus opinones del fic n.n_

_

* * *

_

Habían salido a un pequeño pero lindo restaurant del centro de la ciudad en este momento estaban esperando la comida, y había un tenso ambiente debido a las miradas que se mandaban las cuñadas* el menor de los Haruno miraba todo con cierta preocupación y es que no era normal ver de esa manera a su hermana mayor, no la conocía celosa, al contrario todo lo que hacía con él era decirle que se hiciera novio de la hermana de su amiga, pero con Sasori era diferente, tal vez era la novia de éste, volteo a verla era algo… extraña por decirle de alguna manera y tal vez fuese por ello que no le caía bien a su hermana, podía ver como quería hacer enojar a propósito a su nee-chan y no le gustaba que hiciese eso, cuando se enojaba no tenía un buen día nadie quienes la rodeasen.

.

Vio como el mesero se acercaba con la comida, y siguió observando la situación Rita estaba pegada a Sasori y le decía cosas al oído y éste solo sonreía, su hermana masticaba muy fuerte la comida, podría jurar que hasta si mordiese un hueso no se daría cuenta por la fuerza con la que mordía, y él en medio de toda esa confusión de pensamientos.

.

- Nee-chan ¿Cómo te está yendo en los entrenamientos? – tenía que aligerar un poco el ambiente sino estallaría en cualquier momento

.

- Muy bien Take-chan gracias por preguntar –

.

- Se ve que te llevas muy bien con ese chavo Sakura – la odiosa zorra se había involucrado en la conversación con el único afán de meterla en problemas con Sasori – Es tu novio? –

.

Se fijo como Sasori ponía la mirada sobre ella con profundo odio, sonrió un poco, ella le había dicho de mil maneras que dejara de estar con esa tipa solo lo haría sufrir de eso estaba casi segura, y aunque ella no se mostraba como normalmente hacía era claro que estaba interesada en el dinero de Sasori, al ser el mayor le tocaba una buena parte de dinero por parte de su padre y empresas familiares, y viendo eso Sasori no reaccionase ella tomaría medidas drásticas.

.

- No, pero creo que eso cambiara – dijo con picardía

.

- A ¿Qué te refieres? – El peliguindo no estaba en condiciones de noticias como esa.

.

- Nee-chan ¿Estas de novia con tu compañero? – y bueno al ser la única mujer de la casa, era sobreprotegida por, sus hermanos y su padre.

.

- Bueno estamos aquí para investigar de mi vida ¿O para formalizar lazos _familiares_? –

.

- Vamos cuñada no te enfades, era solo curiosidad, tal vez podría venir a nuestra fiesta ¿no? –

.

-Claro –

.

Se miraron unos momentos más, el pequeño Haruno estaba indignado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación además de que no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que ese muchacho estuviese con su hermanita, porque era más que seguro que ella lo abandonaría así como Sasori ahora le dedicaba todo el tiempo a esa joven que odiaba su hermana.

_…

Era una locura, una completa estúpida, irracional locura, era bien sabido que nadie se debía acercar a la Haruno sin el consentimiento de su hermano, según lo que Naruto le había contado que le habían dicho los metiches sin que hacer de sus compañeros, hacía tiempo ella había tenido novio y no salió muy bien parada de dicha situación por ello ahora más que nunca la cuidaban sus familiares varones, se llego hablar en una ocasión que cuando uno intento pasarse de listo no solo sintió la furia de Sasori sino también de sus primos, era una niña mimada, sobrevalorada y tremendamente sobreprotegida, podría decirse que era la más cuidada* de todo el campus. Pero aún con todo eso él la conquistaría, ya había aceptado que le gustaba y mucho aquella mata de pelo rosado y como buen Uchiha que era no descansaría hasta tenerla como su novia.

.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien no se dio cuenta (ni la autora tampoco) en qué momento empezó a gustarle esa chiquilla, es decir, a quien en su sano juicio podía llegar a gustarle una mujer así? Era más como que de esas típicas chavas que salen en películas idiotas o algo así o bueno así la veía en un principio pero cuando se dijo a sí mismo que esa niña le gustaba físicamente empezó a observarla con más atención dándose cuenta de que ella solo aparentaba ser así con cierto tipo de personas, era una clase de protección a sí misma para no salir lastimada de alguna situación en particular, por el contrario de lo que era con las personas cercanas y queridas a ella, con sus hermanos siempre les prestaba atención y los llenaba de cariñitos sobre todo al menor, con sus amigas siempre las estaba ayudando en lo que fuera y sus compañeros de clase solían decir lo buena compañera que era.

.

Ahora estaba en su habitación recostado mientras veía fijamente su celular, en un principio no pensó mucho cuando paso esas fotos a su celular pero ahora como se aplaudía mentalmente por haberlo hecho, en aquellas fotos se podía apreciar el rostro que realmente tenia Sakura, en casi todas salía riendo o simplemente sonriendo, sus fotos favoritas fueron donde estaban haciendo fila para ver una película en estreno, aparentemente solo fueron ellos dos y hacia frio, la pelirrosa estaba sonriendo con la cara un poco inclinada, estaba maquillada tenuemente con colores de invierno , haciendo una combinación al contexto de la fotografía, llevaba el cabello suelto y sobre éste llevaba un sombrerito rojo al igual que su abrigo, mostraba alegremente los boletos, en otra estaba ella en traje de baño pero no era nada pervertido al contrario ella tendría aproximadamente unos 2 o 3 años y su padre la cargaba y hacia cosquillas, tenía toda la cara roja de tanto reír, y en su favorita ella portaba un hermoso vestido azul marino con pequeños destellos plateados, unos guantes blancos hasta el codo, el cabello completamente recogido, algunas joyas y un poco de maquillaje resaltando la belleza de su rostro estaba sentada en alguna mesa, cargando a su hermanito quien ya estaba dormido, saludaba a la cámara con una mano mientras la otra sostenía al pequeño.

.

Suspiro se estaba volviendo un acosador, quería ver más fotografías de ella, de como era antes, tampoco debía dejarse llevar por el momento, suficientes errores había tenido cuando hizo eso, se sobresalto un poco cuando su celular empezó a sonar y vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje, se sorprendió de ver que era la pelirosa quien le llamaba y extrañamente lo invitaba a desayunar al día siguiente, se lo pensó un poco, dudaba mucho que fuera para hablar de cosas relacionadas con la competencia puesto que si así fuese lo harían ahí mismo en la escuela, miro de nuevo su celular decidiendo que hacer.

_…

.

Le había respondido afirmativamente, se alegro ahora si podía empezar su malévolo plan de destrozar a la novia de su hermano y de paso llevarse bien con el moreno.

.

Después de la comida que habían tenido fueron a casa a visitar a su padre quedándose hasta la cena, donde ella platico un poco de lo que había pasado, su padre siempre fue muy filosófico y le dijo que debía llevarse mejor con su compañero de patinaje, y ella lo pensó seriamente y declaro que sí era lo mejor, ya que en una competencia siempre es tangible el ambiente en la pareja.

.

Sin mencionar que había otro algo que le decía que era mejor empezar a llevarse bien con el moreno, se acostó dispuesta a dormirse y relajarse para poder ir en las mejores condiciones mañana a su encuentro con su pareja de baile.

_…

.

Estaba esperando en la salida de la escuela a la pelirrosa, estaba molesto, irritado y enojado, no con ella, no con la vida e increíblemente no con Naruto sino con él mismo y es que estaba nervioso, por la noche tuvo toda clase de sueños con la pelirrosa, desde lo más romántico que a su madre le hubiese gustado ser testigo de aquel sueño hasta lo más pervertido y erótico que su mente concibió jamás, quería despejarse un poco la cabeza y fue por eso que tardo más tiempo bañándose y arreglándose sin mencionar que lo que quería era impresionar a la chica, le impresionaba que ella no se le quedara viendo como boba como la mayoría de las jovencitas en ese instituto y en donde fuera, cuando lo veía casi siempre era con desprecio y si lo veía de manera normal inexplicablemente decía algún comentario que a ella le parecía extraño y lo miraba como si fuese un extraterrestre.

.

Se distrajo cuando escucho el claxon de un carro vio como la pelirrosa le decía que entrara al asiento del copiloto y el obedientemente hacia lo que le pedía.

.

Vio como iba vestida, traía puesto un camisón de esos que últimamente usaban las mujeres de color blanco, era de manga corta y tenia botones de color café madera al final de las mangas, en sus muñecas llevaba algunas pulseras de tela, pedrería y algunas de oro, llevaba unos jeans oscuros con unas sandalias de tacón igualmente blancas con algunos detalles en café, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cebollita y algunos mechones caían de él, se había dejado un poco de fleco sobre so rostro que acomodo detrás de las orejas y finalmente unos lentes de sol tipo camionero.

.

- ¿Qué tanto me vez? – era un imbécil en tono mayor, ella se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente había memorizado su perfil.

.

- Hn nada –

_…

.

Se extraño mucho cuando en un semáforo vio que él la estaba mirando descaradamente y con tristeza reafirmo su teoría de que todos absolutamente todos los hombres son unos enfermos, pervertidos, depravados; cuando le respondió que nada le dio un poco de gracia cuando el volteo su rostro, seguramente estaría avergonzado de que ella lo hubiese atrapado viéndola, regreso su mirada justo a tiempo para ver el semáforo cambiar, ella también lo había visto solo que no tan descaradamente, llevaba una playera blanca debajo de una camisa azul oscuro de manga de ¾ un reloj, aparentemente de buena marca, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y unos tenis blancos con líneas azules.

.

Sabia combinarse el desgraciado y para que mentir le quedaba bien, en su mente iba riéndose de todos sus pensamientos era totalmente ilógico, llegaron a su destino el restaurante japonés _Yamato's, _pidieron y él la llamo.

.

- Debo decir que me sorprendí de que me pidieras salir, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

.

- Eres muy directo –

.

- Solo contesta la pregunta –

.

- Hay varias razones una de ellas es que me quiero llevar mejor contigo por mucho que eso suene raro y parezca imposible, segundo quiero pedirte un favor –

.

- Interesante ¿Qué clase de favor? –

- Es simple, solo quiero que me ayudes a molestar a mi hermano y sabotear su relación con la zorra esa con la que está saliendo –

- No le veo sentido a tu pedido –

- Pero yo si, así que… ¿Me ayudaras? –

- Necesito saber los motivos primero, ¿Por qué quieres molestar a tu hermano? –

- Simple juego, él me molesta a mí y yo a él –

- Y porque no quieres a tu cuñada? –

La pelirosa bufo – Esta más que claro que es una zorra interesada que solo querrá el dinero de mi hermano y su satisfacción hablando vulgarmente –

- Y que gano yo con todo esto? Se dice en las residencias masculinas que tu hermano no es precisamente una cerecita, debo ganar algo si es que me estoy arriesgando a algo así -

- Hable con el maestro de Hockey y dijo que se te permitiría regresar al equipo y hasta como capitán si es que ganas el campeonato en el que estamos metidos – sonrió un poco cuando vio la sorpresa en él

.

- Bueno desde donde yo lo veo tu ganas más de lo que yo – pero que maravillosa oportunidad se le presentaba, gracias a ese favor que ella le pedía el ganaría lo que quería desde el primer día en esa escuela, ser el capitán de Hockey y esto sumado a que tendría mucho tiempo en compañía de la pelirrosa pero si aún recibía más cosas ¿Por qué no?

.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea el señorito? – sabía que no era tan fácil tener un favor de este moreno.

.

- Cuando yo te pida un favor de aquí a que ganemos esa estúpida competencia tuya, lo harás sin rechistarme nada ¿entendido? –

- Eso no es justo, yo solo te pedí un favor no varios –

- Si pero imagino que me pedirás cosas estúpidas cada vez así que, esa es mi única condición – sonrió arrogantemente al ver su ceño fruncido, sabía que le diría que si con tal de lograr lo que ella quería.

-Bien yo te hare favores y tu a mí, perfecto así que con respecto a lo otro –

.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

.

- Llevarnos mejor, te agradecería que tu también lo intentaras, nos ayudaría mucho con la competencia –

.

- Claro, pensaba lo mismo – Ja! Mentira el solo la pensaba conquistar para posteriormente hacerla su novia pero si, imaginaba que se tendrían que llevar mejor para lograr eso.

.

- Bien empecemos de nuevo, Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno encantada – dijo con una sonrisa mitad fingida mitad sincera y le extendió su mano derecha.

.

El la tomo, le gustaba la suavidad de su mano, la temperatura de ella, hizo un gesto como si besase su mano y respondió – El placer es mío My Lady mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha su nueva pareja… de baile –

_…

.

Esto era perfectamente perfecto por muy idiota que sonara, ella había dado el primer paso para su plan de conquista, ahora mismo estaban comiendo y ella no lo miraba, después de unos comentarios el mesero llego con la comida y ella se disculpo que tenía mucha hambre y empezó a comer él la imito a pesar de que no tenía tanta hambre estaba más bien emocionado con la idea de que sus planes se estaban cumpliendo y él prácticamente no hacía nada, sonrió un poco más de manera imperceptible para ella.

.

Vio como su celular comenzó a sonar y ella contestaba

.

- Hola? Ah! Hola Eddie como estas? – frunció el seño ante la mención de otro nombre mientras estaba con él – Pues a decir verdad si bastante… no…Jajaja claro que no, o bueno si… equis lo que yo haga está bien ¿de verdad crees que no pienso las cosas?...Jajaja que malo… ¿el martes? Tal vez… Hablamos luego ¿no? Digo para decirte bien las cosas por teléfono no se me hace bien…Obvio ¿con quién crees que hablas? Jajaja si, si adiós, aja si, nos veremos… tu también cuídate. –

.

- ¿Tu novio? – diablos aquella frase había sonado demasiado obvia denotando sus celos.

.

- Ja! Ya quisiera él, Jajaja no, es un compañero de mi clase – y para alivio de él ella reafirmaba su teoría de que era torpe, no se dio cuenta de lo que él decía

.

- Bien no quisiera salir herido de mi hermoso rostro por algo así como esto –señalo a su alrededor y así mismos ella eso si lo capto y solo soltó una risita

- No, y lo de tu rostro hermoso veo que tienes un ego demasiado grande – dijo volviendo comer

- Claro que no solo digo lo que es verdad –

.

Y así entre pequeñas bromas y comentarios sin importancia terminaron lo que pudiese decirse su primera cita

_…

.

Era divertido después de todo, en ese momento regresaban en su auto y ella reía por los comentarios llenos de arrogancia y ego por parte de él, no sabía si hablaba en serio o solo bromeaba pero sin duda le causaba gracia, se sorprendió mucho de que pudiesen llevarse bien, en definitiva seguir los consejos de su padre era lo mejor del mundo, su barriguita estaba adolorida de tanto comer y reír lo volteo a ver mientras hablaba de como era su familia al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con ningunos de ellos solo un poco con su madre, rio de buena gana con otro de sus comentarios llenos de arrogancia

_…

.

No sabía que lo llevaba a decirle todo aquello pero era más que delicioso escuchar su risa y ver su cara sonrojada de tanto, en 3 ocasiones tuvo que detenerse y estacionarse debido a que cerraba los ojos y lloraba de tanto reír, le gustaba su voz, no era ninguna soprano, pero sin duda había algo que le gustaba, le sorprendió cuando empezaron a hablar de autos, ella sabía más que cualquiera con quien hubiese hablado del tema, era sorprendente y a la vez no tanto al ver detenidamente el carro que descubrió como el mercedes cl63 en el que viajaron todo el tiempo, llegaron a la escuela y el se decepciono un poco ya que tendría que apartarse de ella y él quería seguir conociéndola más y más.

.

Vio que el tarado de la ves anterior que la había ayudado a levantarse se les quedaba viendo algo raro cuando bajaron del auto, recordó un poco la plática que acababan de tener, ella le había dicho que a su hermano le disgustaba que fuesen cariñosos con ella, así que ella le daría "permiso" de ser cariñoso con ella siempre y cuando hubiera alguien cerca para que le comentara a alguien y se hiciese un rumor, pensando en esto se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios.

_…

.

Tenía un gran debate en su interior por un lado estaba la parte de su cabeza que le preguntaba que estaba haciendo al besar a don ego Uchiha, y la otra quien la animaba a seguir haciéndolo pues después de todo había llegado a un acuerdo con quien se besaba de difundir un falso rumor y haciéndole caso a esta ultima parte tomo las manos de él que estaban en sus mejillas y dejo que el profundizara cuando le pidió permiso con su lengua y siguieron así unos minutos más sin necesidad de aire, puesto que podían respirar y seguir besándose.

.

Cuando el beso termino él la tomo de las manos y la acerco a él, mientras ponía su mentón en su cabeza, ella respiraba un poco agitada debido a lo que había hecho; puesto muy estuviera en el acuerdo, este tipo de comportamiento no estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas como esas, sin contar aquella sensación de bajada en su estomago, como cuando subes o bajas muy rápido en algún lugar.

.

Miro hacia arriba y vio que veía algo, dirigió su mirada a donde él la tenía y vio a Eddie mirándolos, la saludo con la mano y se marcho de ahí, no había notado quien estaba detrás de ellos hasta que escucho su voz.

.

- Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

.

- Sasori-sempai ¿Cómo estás? – definitivamente Sasori lo mataría, ese tono de voz, lo que le dijo más la cara de niño bueno que ponía y el hecho de que aun no la soltaba de las manos serian leña suficiente para que la furia de Sasori prendiera.

.

- Aléjate de mi hermana Uchiha – se sorprendió al ver la cara de su hermano y es que esperaba que se enojara pero no tanto.

.

- No creo que sea necesario después de todo – lo callo de un pellizco no imagino cuanto se enojaría Sasori y viendo su rostro es muy probable que esta conversación terminase en golpes, se soltó de él y se puso enfrente.

.

- Sasori, no veo motivo alguno para que te molestes así – empujo suavemente a Sasuke hacia atrás dándole un mensaje indirecto de que se fuera, algo que por supuesto entendió el Uchiha y que no haría caso.

.

- Lo sabes de sobra ahora aléjate de él y ven conmigo – dijo mientras levantaba su mano hacia ella

.

- Sasori no… -

.

- Sasori-sempai, a donde quieres llevarte a mi novia? –

_._

_Su novia _

_._

_Sin duda terminarían los tres en el hospital_

_

* * *

_jajajajajaja

esta raro lo se pero es que asi llega ami cabeza xD

de verdad espero que les guste

espero que se encuentren muy bien

y si celebran dia de san valentin

14 de febrero

dia de los enamorados

o lo que sea se la pasen bien n.n

nos leeremos

dejen rr! xD


End file.
